City of Fallen
by Gaibriel Minuit Noire
Summary: Welcome to the Underworld of Gotham. Watch your step. Even the bad guys fear Sorriso di Morte, the Smile of Death. The only Mafia of Gotham. Jezika Biondi is the daughter of the Father. The oddity that The Joker craved, Gotham's playboy wanted.
1. Meet Pretty Boy

I strode silently behind my father. Down the hall of our building. How had I gotten here? This fallen city. This city of fallen people. Father. Father is a powerful man. Ruler of Gotham's Mafia. I. I am his child.

I walked closest to him. My fedora was a solid black. I wore the characteristic pinstriped suit, men's tailored suit with a solid black tie. My pale blond locks were pulled back and in a bun. I wore nothing to show that I was female. Does that stun you? A female dressed so boldly as a man? Or is it the gun under my jacket? The holster? Or is it the fact that I blend so well with my learned silence that I seem to not draw attention and when I do I seem male?

Again, Father. I am one of two daughters. I had a brother. He was killed. Killed saving my sister. Maria. She was my younger sister. They saw weakness in the feminine girl who followed Father in her pretty, modest dresses. It is safer to seem male in this life. Women are not taken seriously. Second class. I would not be that way. I'm not.

Our men fanned out in the building. This was our warehouse. The meeting was downstairs. They had called upon us. The strongest of the Underworld of Gotham. Such foolish men. Calling on the tiger to help them. A tiger that could easily turn and kill them with a twitch of its tail.

Our group of five men now. Two men walked in front of Father. The bang of the doors flying open caused all in the room to look. Respect and fear. I could almost taste it. I kept my head tilted a little down so the brim of my hat hid the upper part of my face, the most of it.

The two who opened the doors stayed at the doors as sentries. The man next to me walked with me after Father who took the only open chair. I stood to Father's left. The Television in the middle was showing an Asian man. Live feed.

"What's this?" a man said with great ego and attitude. "Not man enough to come with real body guards? You got nothin' but pretty boys."

I stood with my hands clasped politely in front of me. Back straight. Feet apart. Perfect. Gambol was the man. New. Gangster. Sickening new kind that gave all gangsters a bad name. No class. No organization. I gazed at him from under my hat. His eyes turned to me. He could feel my gaze. Three men stood behind him.

_Pop!_

I calmly slid the gun away.

_Thump._

The body of one of his three body guards fell. A neat hole between his eyes. Silence.

"Bravo," a nasally, high pitched, drawling voice said as they clapped and came in the door. "Nice shot."

All eyes were on the man in clown make up. A purple suit. I turn my head back to stare straight ahead. I was here to learn from Father and keep him safe.

"It, uh, see-ms as if the, uh, _pretty boy _has skill," the man said as he took the spot light.

My golden amber eyes narrowed for a moment at his offer. My arm lashed out as somebody tried to use the distraction of the clown to get to Father.

"HELL!" the man yells as he struggles in my hold.

I had one of his arms bent behind his back. His face and front pressed tight to the wall. Gun to his head. I was still calm. I was taught to be. Stay detached. It keeps it from effecting you too much. Eyes were on me once more. I was not going to let this go unpunished.

Brains splatter the wall with a flick of Father's finger. I do not flinch as blood and brains splatter the left side of my face. I step back calmly. The body falls unceremoniously as I take a hanky from my inside pocket to clean the gun. I turn back to the room while slipping it away. The clown was looking at me again.

"Were do you fi-nd your, uh, people?" the clown asks Father while looking at me.

Father keeps his cool gaze on the clown while offering his clean, white embroidered hanky to me. I step forwards and take it.

"They are family. Not people."

Short and sweet. Just like Father. Get to the point.

Gambol's guard went for the man. Down went his head. Rushing for the pencil on the table.

"Ta-da!" the clown says like he had just done the greatest magic trick.

The body fell to the ground with the pencil in his eye. I, honestly, thought it hilarious. Gambol was pissed.

"Ah," the clown says in warning. Showing the room the many grenades in his jacket, the strings all hooked to one little ring around his finger.

His words were said. Taken in. He took his exit. We left. I had blood on my hand and face still. Nothing to bother me. Our formation came back as we left everybody in the room. Lau had not gotten our money. Ours was protected already.

"Jez," Father says as we get outside to the car.

I stop with my head turned to him. He stood in the doorway of the car. Our eyes locked. I nod once before turning and getting into a waiting car. The door was held open by another man. We pulled away as Gambol and Maroni's head came out. Salvatore Maroni watched as my car slowly drove off. He had drawn too much attention to his men. Gotham Police and Batman were after him.

I had two men with me. Both about my height of 5 feet and 10 inches. I wasn't short. I was lean and muscled. Just as the men behind me were. The men walked side by side behind me. Flanking. I stepped out of the lift calmly. Heads turned to look as I confidently made my way through the cubicles and 6th floor of the City Hall.

Silence followed. My Father's men were well known. Who in Gotham hadn't heard of us? We had nothing on us that could get us in the bad. Well, nothing they could prove. We paid our taxes and more. All exact. Gave to the schools. We were the ones the Underworld of Gotham feared. Who said that the normal person couldn't fear us?

The secretary rushed to open the door for me. She stumbled over herself and looked like a blubbering idiot. She got the door though. I didn't break stride at all. My men broke up. One with me and one outside the door. The Commissioner stood as I came in. His eyes looked to the man with me. They returned to me again in seconds.

"Biondi," Commissioner Loeb says quickly.

"Sorriso di Morte wishes to renew his friendship with the city," I say in a calm smooth tone.

"Th-" he started but cut himself off. Thank you was rude to us. Well for this task. "Any friendship with Sorriso di Morte is a welcome friendship."

I nod once. Carlton, my guard, placed a briefcase on the desk. Loeb quickly opened a safe. I watched as he unloaded the money into it. Carlton snapped the briefcase shut and turned to me. I turn on my heel and leave the room. The guard outside opened the door and joined our ranks again. Out we went.


	2. No Kiss?

I took up my post. The table in the back of Trattoria di Furfante. Trattoria di Furfante is the base for the Sorriso di Morte Mafia. The others of the Underworld came here. It was a neutral place. It was a tough place. Classy, relaxed, expensive, and modern. Women danced in cages around the room or on tables. A few even danced on the large bar. The big shots of Gotham came here as well.

I sat in the throne like chair with two bodyguards standing behind me. My usual suit was on, along with the fedora. If Father wasn't here, I was or the second, Mathew. I looked up as a commotion started. Well, more of silence and light whispers. Gambol. He walked in that sloppy swagger that looked like it belonged to filth, trash of the street.

He glared daringly up at me as I sat in the shadowed corner. He had his ego showing clearly. Daring me. His men flanked him proudly. Stupidly.

"I want to put a hit out."

I lift my head more. His eyes see mine then. Catch the unnatural golden amber, like a wolf's. His ego slips a little. In the dark it made my eyes look like they glowed. Fear. I could taste it coming from Gambol now. He had not expected this. He had obviously thought put up a show to cover his fear. Going on the fact that I was physically not his match and younger.

I waited for him to continue. He straightened his posture now. I believe it was the weight of my gaze and the setting. He must have understood that to confront the Sorriso di Morte was something of importance. Respect was a key. We did not take people seriously if they behaved like imbeciles or 'straighten up' when they came to us. Gambol did so now. His voice was set and he was all business.

"I want a hit out on the Joker. I wish to let it be known."

I blink slowly. My head tilts down again to cover my eyes from his sight. I watched as he sagged a little. He turned with that cocky street swagger of his and strode off like a cock strutting. Carlton sent the other bodyguard off to send the message out. It would be known. The person to claim the hit should work fast.

Gambol had limited time. Very limited indeed.

I sat in the car. Head back. Resting. Time to get to work. Father, Sorriso di Morte, wanted him gone. I stepped out of the car. Men jumped up quickly. Uzis, rifles, and bats in hand.

I had nothing in my hands. I strode to the door in my gliding steps. The men following behind me. Ten in all. The men at the door paled and dropped their guns. Their hands went into the air to show they would not be a problem.

I go past them. Down halls like I owned the place. Carlton and my newest guard stayed with me while the rest spread out to make sure problems did not occur. Screams, yells, and gunshots echoed in the place. I threw the door to the room open. I paused letting the door close behind Carlton and the other man.

Gambol stood frozen with a blade to his face. Joker holding him. His thugs in the room. Joker looked shocked by the sight of me. He was calculating as he looked at me. Gambol looked relieved to see us. He smirked cockily at the Joker.

"Let me go," Gambol ordered, "Sorriso di Morte's Biondi won't let you hurt me."

I smiled darkly as I looked up at Gambol. His eyes widened then. As I reached into my breast pocket. Out came the cream paper with the wax seal. I hold the letter in the air to my left, level with my shoulder. The new guard takes it and places it on the pool table behind the Joker. Gambol was terrified now. His pleading eyes took me in. Bold enough to lock eyes with me. He flinched once at my unnatural eyes, getting past it to beg with his eyes.

I lift my hand slowly. All eyes follow as I pull the hat off. It was clear that I was female now.

"I believe you insulted Father and I at a meeting," I drawl as Carlton takes the hat from me. "A meeting _you_ requested our attendance for. Pretty boy. Calling Father weak. Bold enough to send a man at Sorriso di Morte himself. Now you look me in the eye on the day of your death and beg with them?"

I let a dark laugh out in my dark, sultry voice. It was why I didn't speak much. I hated it. The door flew open. A thug came in quickly. Rushing for me. Carlton was a whirl of black and steal. The sword hidden in his cane was out and slicing through the air. Off fell the head at my feet. I look down at it, bored. A girl. Gambol's wife. I bend down with my long legs bent, the stripped pants making them look longer, thinner. The effect was there, it drew fear.

I lift the head up in my small hands.

"What a pity. She was such a nice woman. Pretty don't you think?" I ask turning the head to show Carlton.

"Not as pretty as you, Mistress," he says in his level tone.

"Don't flatter me, Carlton. We both know I am not pretty," I snap in an order.

I stand with the head in my hands. The Joker was watching with interest. I glide over to Gambol. I hold the head level with his.

"Did you want one last kiss before I let this man have his fun?"

Gambol looked sick. I pout a little. I turn the head to look it in the eyes. I give a curious look to it, like I was looking for something to make it unappealing.

"Why ever not? Oh, well."

I threw the head over my shoulder without care. Just as you would throw the core of an apple. It smacked the floor hard. I shrug before looking at the blood on my hand. I calmly wipe it on his face and clothes. Why dirty my hanky.

"Mistress."

I turn away then. Carlton holds my hat out. I take it and place it on my head as I turn my head to look back over my shoulder.

"Have fun," I say to the Joker.

Gambol yelled after us as I walked away calmly. The place was trashed. Bodies everywhere. My men were at the door. Waiting. Our work was done.


	3. Miss di Morte

"Miss di Morte!"

"Jezika!"

The media was calling my name as I stood next to Carlton. My hair was down and I wore a black sheath dress. Carlton was in his normal suit. I had just stepped out of my car. I was here for the party thrown by Mr. Wayne for Mr. Dent. I made appearances for our Mafia. Draw it away from Father a little.

I do not smile at the cameras. Their voices were easily ignored. Carlton had his famous cane in his other hand. Our arms were linked.

I lift my opera length black gloved hand and hit the button for the Penthouse. Heads turned. I ignored it as I glided in with Carlton a few steps behind me. People watched me glide over to Dent, Wayne, and a female. I stop in front of them.  
Dent looks nervous. I smile a little, which was something.

"I was pleased to receive an invitation, Mr. Wayne," I drawl with my eyes on his. My eyes were hazel, contacts. "I couldn't say no."

"Are you Sorriso di Morte?" Wayne asks with a smile, friendly.

Carlton opens his mouth quickly. My hand flies up, signaling his silence. Carlton shuts his mouth and glowers. I sip the glass of Champaign in my hand.

"Watch it. That is an insult to Father. I could never be Sorriso di Morte. Sorriso is male," I say calmly, smile gone. I sip my drink again. "No. I am his daughter. Jezika

Di Morte. Carlton."

He steps closer. I hold out the half full glass. He takes it quickly. I take the letter he held out. I smile a little again as I hold it out to Mr. Dent.

"We like your work. I have spoken to Father and come to a reasonable conclusion. We offer money to your goal."

Carlton holds out a black business card. Silver script was on it. I take it without looking away from Mr. Dent. He looks nervous. The woman, who was older than me took the letter and card.

"Don't let it get out that you have a number to contact me directly," I drawl while looking at the three.

"Mistress," Carlton says in a warning tone.

I snatch the compact from him. Contact was slipping around. The people I had been speaking with watched with wide eyes. Carlton steps back seconds later after slipping it away.

"I'm sorry about that. Cheap contacts."

"Why are you hiding your eyes?" the woman asks boldly. I liked her boldness. I smile a little wider.

"Who are you?"

"That is Miss Rachel Dawes," Carlton says calmly.

"Oh, yes. I like you. You have more courage than most women. I'll show you why I hide my eyes."

I open my right eye wide. Out comes the contact with my careful hands direction. I look at her with my natural colored eye.

"It unnerves most. Can't have the media seeing."

I put it back in without the mirror. I smile once more at Rachel.

"We could use more women like you, Miss Dawes, in Gotham."

I lock eyes with Wayne before sweeping away. Carlton holds out my Champaign. I take it as I walk for the doors again. The doors to the lift open.

The body of a cop with his badge out falls to the floor at my feet. The Joker stood there. Sawed off shotgun in hand.

"We made it."

He steps out. Our eyes meet. He smirks as he eyes me. He didn't recognize me. He shoots the roof. Carlton pushes the last man out so I could leave. The doors close as he proceeds with his task.

My eyes were on the task. I was to speak with Salvatori Maroni. I was in my suit. Father wanted to know for sure.

Carlton stood to my left. The restaurant was filled with all of the leaders, besides my father. I sat with Salvatori. Whispers had gone up when I had shown up. We knew what was going to happen.

"You wished to speak. Speak," Salvatori said between bites of food.

I keep my face shadowed. Carlton spoke for me. It was the fact that I didn't speak to the others, that frightened them. Gave them fear of me. It is common knowledge that I usually only speak to the person unless they were going to die.

"Biondi wishes to know if you have hired the clown."

Salvatori frowns at Carlton. I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to show power over me. Force me to speak. Carlton saw it.  
"Biondi can speak for himself. Only weak men have somebody else speak for them."

I lift my head, showing the porcelain harlequin mask on my face. My golden eyes were visible through the mask. Salvatori frowns again. I motion for Carlton to put his ear by the mouth of the mask. Carlton bends and listens.

"Biondi knows what you are aiming at. Answer and he will be out of your hair in moments."

Carlton looked Salvatori in the eye. I sipped a drink through a straw slipped under the mask. Eyes drift to me as the glass sets on the table, empty of wine.

"We have."

Silence as all heads follow my exit and Gordon's entrance. He glanced at me. A shiver went through him. I didn't turn my head to look at him.


	4. The kitchen can get very hot, my dear

"Burn it," Mathew whispers in a command to Lidia, my maid.

I was looking through the crack in the door. Father sat behind his desk. Mathew was pacing. Carlton stood behind me, waiting for me. He would stay with me wherever I went.

Lidia scurries across the room to the hearth. She throws the card in. I got a glimpse of it. A playing card. Joker.

"No body is to know about this," Father says with his cigar held at the ready for another puff.

I push the door open and pretend I had seen nothing. I glide, my steps silent, over to the window over looking our backyard with Gotham behind it. My Biondi mask was still on. Carlton positioned himself by the door.

Mathew's eyes had followed my form as soon as I entered. Father glanced up as I stood silently in front of the window. My hands were loosely clasped behind me.

The smell of the Cuban cigar was rich and homey to me. Mathew held his glass out to Lidia. She poured more scotch in while Mathew kept his eyes on me.

Mathew is 24. He is my height, brunette, and brown eyed. His form was a lot like mine, but he was broader in the shoulders and had more visible muscle. He was very good looking. He knew he was good looking.

"You still have your mask on, daughter," Father says as he looks up at me again.

My hand lifts slowly to remove it. The gold and silver paint on it sparkling in the light. I do not turn my gaze from the lights of Gotham. The mask looks so innocent in my hands.

"The clown is working for them," I say off handedly as Lidia offers me a drink of water. "Salvatori was taken in police custody as I left."

"Good."

That was all father had to say. He wasn't dismissing me from the room, just done talking to me. I lift the glass to my lips and sip.

"I'm curious of the Bat," I say in thought.

Father's shifting of papers stops. I feel the weight of his eyes on me. I sip my drink calmly. Most everyone would be frightened about now. Father didn't like when women or petty people spoke out of turn.

"What is it these men fear about him? They forget us when the Bat is mentioned."

Mathew was stunned. Father said nothing as he kept his eyes on me. His thoughts were hard to decipher. I stood tall and calm with my back to him.

"When shall you find a man, Jezika?"

I close my mouth and stiffen a little in the shoulders. This was not a good subject fRom Father. I sip my drink, playing calm.

"I'm only 19, Father. Marriage is far from my mind. I am not of the mind for it. Besides," I turn my face to lock eyes with Father, "What man would dare marry your daughte for fear of your rath if the displease you?"

"You mean what man would dare marry Biondi? For fear of their own lives. Gotham doesn't know you."

I smile darkly. It looked predatory when I smiled so.

"Too right, Father. Too right," I admit with the raising of my glass in his direction.

I lock eyes with him as my voice becomes my normal, serious one.

"How can I carry on your legacy of the family if a man is at my throat andtrying to take it from me?"

Father was serious now.

"You are a woman. That is your place."

I turn my head to look out the window, hide the anger in my cold eyes and the white knuckled grip on the glass. _That would not be me._ _I swear on Maria's grave._

I down the rest of my drink smoothly. _Remain in control. _My grip loosens a little, back to relaxed. _Father will learn._

"Go put a dress on and let your hair down, Jezika."

I was dismissed now. I set my glass on his desk. I glide from the room with no hint to my anger or true thoughts.

Once my door closed, with Carlton at his post out side it, I let loose. I yelled in pure fury and threw the vase of flowers on the table in front of the door at the wall will a bellow of anger to join the sound of shattering glass.

"Damned it!" I yell while kicking the wall.

My room was clearly feminine with a lack of emotion or personality. No personal touches. The closet was my personal touch, along with what was in the drawers. Hidden away. _Like me._  
I kicked the wall by the door again, harder and with more feeling. I turn and pull my long hair out of my face with a harsh rake of my hand through my hair. I stalk over to the vanity. My jacket is off in seconds. My holster was in plain view over my vest. The vest was a little large, to hide my feminine features.

I pull the middle drawer out. Metal glints in the lights from the drawer. I the few blades on me are put in their orderly places in the drawer. In the drawer went. The drawer to the left opens next. Guns. In goes my two guns.

I let the straps of my holster hang from my belt. The door opens as I pull the vest of on my way to my bed. The vest joins the jacket.

"I heard glass."

Carlton. He had waited until he knew I was a little calmer. I was far from calm. My head turns to flash my boiling golden amber eyes. I say nothing as I throw the French doors to my third floor balcony open.  
Carlton says nothing more. I glare out at Gotham from my balcony. We lived on the out skirts of Gotham. That was where the land was. Wayne Manor used to be our neighbor.

"I do his damned dirty work, Carlton," I some how growl in my dark, smoky voice. I did have a frightening tone of voice. "I do everything he requests and_ more. I'm_ called on _before _Mathew! Why does he still treat me like I am beneath him when not in public?"

Carlton says nothing as he clears the glass up and listens to my usual rant. It was a rhitorical question either way.

"Because _I'm female,_" I hiss as I yank my tie off. "Because I have_ breasts _and_ bear children. _Because I am of the _weaker sex._"

I throw the tie on the bed. Lidia comes in, shutting the door as fast as she could and as quietly. I was pacing around as I unbuttoned my shirt after yanking it out of my pants. The shirt flew into Lidia's waiting arms.

"But no. I am not weak," I growl with my pants and bullet proof vest on, standing at the doors and glaring at the lights again. "I save Father's sorry ass every time. _I_ do the things he can not. _I _am the one who brought the fear to the Sorriso di Morte Mafia."

I turn sharply and look at the two in my room. I look away as I start to unbuckle the pants on my way into the shower.

"I will _not _ be second class," I hiss in a promise, "I have shown Father that I am willing to pick up after him, I am more than prepared."

I throw the rest of my clothes out to Lidia, keeping the vest. I shower and come out of my closet fifteen minutes later. I had shorts and a sleep cami on. I was still fumming. Carlton was fixing up a new vase and the same flowers, a near nightly ritual for him.

"Carlton," I snap sharply.

He turns around to look at me. I had a robe hanging open around me. My hair was down in wet waving locks. I was calm, contemplative.

"Tell Mathew that I wish for him to _accompany_ me tomorrow," I say with a sly half smile.

Carlton looks startled. I tried to ignore Mathew usually.  
"Why, Mistress?"

I smirk at him. Evil was clear. It was a scary smile.

"To see if he measures up. The kitchen can get very hot, my dear Carlton. Very _messy._"


	5. You scream like a girl, Joe

Today was planned. I would get up get ready for my day. My next step would be to gather my people. I had dwindled it down today. Carlton got the people together for me.

I came out to the SUV in my usual suit, mask in hand. Mathew was waiting for me to get in. I stared at him blankly. I would not get in first. I sit by the door. In the end I won. In he went. I slid in and looked at the group. Carlton, Mathew, Lex (muscle man), Theodore (skilled hit man), and myself. Good.

We pull up in front of the home. It wasn't a great home, but it wasn't bad. Good for this kind of man. He was stealing from Father. I place the mask over my face. Carlton parks the SUV. Silence fills the car.

"What's the plan? What are we doing?" Mathew asks.

I turn my head to look at him. Idiot. He knew nothing of my jobs. Knew nothing of what I did for Father. I was the one to do the dirty work.

All heads turn to me. I flick my eyes to Theo, then Lex. They nod. All doors open at once. I'm the one in the lead.

"Stick with me," Lex tells Mathew as they follow me up the stairs to the door.

I do not knock. I motion with two fingers for somebody to step forwards. Theo rushes forwards. He picks the locks in seconds. The door opens silently.

The wide blue eyes of a blonde woman great us. I had my gun out and pointed in seconds. Her open mouth and gasp in for a scream stop. She stares with wide eyes at me. I glide in with the gun level at her head.

"Don't hurt me please. He's upstairs," she whispers fast in a plead for her life.

I smack her across the face with the gun. She falls, stunned into Lex. He ties her to the end of the stairs and gags her. I go up stairs. Mathew was wide eyed now. It was getting hot. I smirk at the thought as I reach the top of the stairs. I had my mask off. Carlton slipped it on.

Only one door was closed. The bedroom. I throw the door open and rush in. The sound of a gun shot goes off. Aimed at where I had been seconds before. The man's eyes were wide with fear and drugs. I look the man in the eye. My hat had fallen.

"I didn't do it!" he yells as he sees Carlton in the mask.

Mistaken man. You shall die because of your foolishness. I stand straight. I looked like one of the men serving Carlton.

"Joe?" Mathew asks in shock as he spots the man with the gun waving back and forth from person to person and shaking from his fear and drugs.

"Joe Highlan," I say as I lock eyes with the man and step out of the group.

The gun was on me. He was scared now. He had heard the rumors. I smirk as I look at him. His eyes were going from Carlton's mask to me.

"I thought- I- I- I," he stammers as he sobers from the drugs and the fear becomes palpable. I could almost taste it like honey in the morning.

"Joe Highlan, you would be better off dropping the gun."

He locks wide eyes with my calm ones. The gun lowers slowly. He wasn't going to drop it. I launch forwards and kick out. The gun goes off. Plaster falls from the ceiling as I hold him to the floor with my blade at his throat.

"Theo, tie him up. Lex, get the woman."

Mathew stood behind me with wide eyes as I stood in front of the two hostages. I was calm. Detached. Joe was bound to the chair before me.

"Mathew, come here," I say as I look at Joe.

Mathew won't come forward. My patience was not tested yet. I stand waiting. Joe's fear was slipping a little. I shift my weight. Lex recognizes this sign. Mathew is shoved forwards quickly. He stumbles and almost falls on Joe's wife.

"Thank you, Lex," I say with a lift of two fingers.

Carlton's sword was put in my hand. I hold it calmly like it was just a rod, nothing special. Mathew's eyes locked on it and flicked to the couple in front of me. I bend and crouch in front of the wife. She squeaks through the gag and tries to scoot away. She doesn't understand that she can't move. She screams into the gag at the pain of the rope around her throat tightening.

I smile at her as I get her attention.

"When did you tell him to steal, Fanny?" I ask with a smile.

She shakes her head violently. No. Tears were running down her face. I frown lightly at her. Pretending.

"You didn't ask him to? But what of those new earrings? Those expensive jewels and dresses? Those designer shoes?"

She shakes her head violently again. I give a shocked look.

"So he did it all? No help from you?"

She nods fast. Too fast. Too eager. Liar. I glance at Joe. He was watching with wide eyes. Shocked. I turn my head to look at him.

"Did you know you took the payment for the homeless? No?"

I loved playing with them. It made it worth while. I look at Fanny. My face rushes to be an inch or two away from hers.

"You did."

The tears run faster. I could taste her fear more than Joe's. My fingers had been absently playing with the blade of the sword. I brush her cheek with my finger. Gathering tears. I hold it up to the light like I was examining. Up I go, standing over them.

"I don't feel your pain, Fanny. I taste the fear. No pain. No regret?"

I turn my back to them. I slip my jacket off. Theo holds his arm out to take it. I drape it over his arm with out thought, naturally. I keep my back to them as I speak and roll my sleeves up.

"I know how it went down. I'm the one you took the money from. It was being transferred to _me_," I turn around.

Carlton flips the radio on and switches the CD in it on.

_"__I can't seem to face up to the facts  
I'm tense and nervous and i  
can't relax"_

My foot taps the beet as I look look up at roof. A smile on my lips, singing along.

"The irony. My favorite song," I purr while looking at them. I was dancing slightly. Tapping the beat with something the whole time. "Perfect."

I step forwards and bend down to crouch in front of Fanny. I smirk at her. Blade out.

"I hate liars. I hate thieves. We don't tollerate them in the Sorriso di Morte. Why would you suggest it? You knew he would be caught."

My blade rests on her cheak.

"Stop," Mathew says quickly.

I pause with my blade ready to cut the necklace from her. It looked like I was going to kill her. My head turns slowly to look at Mathew. I was serious as I looked at him.

"What? I can't take the jewels to see? Pay those people who depend on us? What did you think I was going to do?"

I know what he thought. He looks relieved at my words. He wasn't nervous now.

"Killer her. I thought you were going to killer her," he laughs.

I take the jewels off carefully. Lex puts them in my jacket. I stare at the couple calmly. I turn in a whirl and slice.

Blood splatters my face, hand and a little gets my shirt. Joe screamed. I smirk at him. His hand lay on the floor. I pick it up and hold it out to him.

"You stole from me, Joe. From Sorriso." He was yelling still. I wait for him to breath in. "You scream like a girl, Joe."

I swing one last time. The scream cuts off. I frown. The blade was stuck. I grunt once as I put my foot to the chest and pull. Out it came. I swing one last time.

_Thump!_

The head rolls to land at Mathew's feet. He looked sick. I cick the head to the woman. She screams into the gag. I watch as she tries to get away. Choking herself again.

"At this rate, Mistress, I think you will have killed to birds with one stone," Carlton says while cleaning the blade of his sword.

"Did you think people feared us for nothing, Mathew?" I drawl while watching the woman.

"A simple bullet would do!" Matthew cries in anger.

I smirk at the quivering man. His emotions were so easy to read. I look him in the eye with a smile. I was enjoying his weakness.

"No, it would not. Why would we be so feared if we gave out simple, quick deaths? It's not all pave with silver and gold, Mathew. The Mafia includes the bad. We are the 'Smile Of Death'."

My lip twitches. The woman was still trying to scream.

"Kill her, Mathew. Give her your quick death," I order.

"No! I will not kill her!"

"But you will take my title?! You killed my hopes! Why not kill her?!" I yell back.

He looks stunned. Finally seeing why I treated him so differently. He lowered his voice, not mad now. I smother my emotion in a millisecond.

"This is because of that?" he whispers.

"No," I drawl, back to my calm tone. "Father has shown me his plans. You shall take over. I am not able to since I am not of the male sex. I will not work under you. I want you to know what _I_ do, Biondi. My role is needed, you will have to get a new person and a new title."

"Why can I not use Biondi?"

"It is me. My name. My mother's madem name. I will kill who ever you call Biondi. NOW KILL HER!"

He jumped at my change from drawl to yell. The woman was choking. He shook his head, stepping away. He couldn't stop watching her though.

Blood splattered my face, clothes and hand again. I kept my eyes on Mathew as the woman gurggled blood. Her throat was st. Mathew watched the life leave her with horror.

I turn my back to him. I was sneering for a moment. I clear it quickly.

"Lex, get him to the car."

I wipe my blade clean on my black hanky. Some of my hair had slipped out in the front. Whisps of my hair frame my face.

I step out after Carlton. Lex, Theo and Mathew were in the SUV, waiting. The block was empty of people. I close my eyes and lift my bloodied face toward the sun.

Gun shots echo a few blocks off. Chaos breaking out. I look to my left, toward the sound a few minutes after it started.

A man with brown hair stood a cdozen or more yards off. He had scares on his face. Dress Uniform for the GCPD. He was looking directly at me. I lift my blood soaked hand and push the whisps of hair back, slicking them back with the blood. The paleness of my hair collects the color of the blood and blood smears my face where I had touched it.

"Carlton, I think I'll ride in the far back. Leave the passenger seat open," I drawl while turning from the man and slipping into the far back, luggage, area of the SUV.


	6. Psycho Killer

"Jezika!" Lidia yells as she opens my doors.

I was already jumping into my pants. I had no bullet proof vest on as I pulled my holster on. My loaded guns slid into their first homes. Blades were hidden quickly. I was gathering my besk weapons. Carlton ran in behind Lidia.

I had a backpack. I was putting weapons, clothes and an extra holster in to. I slip it on while Lidia packs my second bag, a duffel bag. In go my bathroom things, a few clothes, and the stacks of money I kept here. She hid the at the bottom.

Carlton took the duffel bag. Chaos was breaking loose in my house. I could smell smoke. Father.

"Lidia, take my bag and get out with Carlton. I'll be out quickly," I say as I throw my bag to her.  
I throw my french doors open and climb over the ledge. The doors to Father's office were under mine. I drop down to his balcony quickly. I look up at the open doors. Father stood with the Joker holding a blade to his face. Fire surrounded the room beyond them, the room facing the inside of the house.

Joker spotted me as I stood in the open doorway. My blonde hair was dancing harshly in the wind. I wore no vest over my form fitted button up top wit its stiff collar and stiff cuffs. I had tucked the shirt into my pants. I had the boots I wore when out 'working' on. My weapons glinted. They had caugt his sight. My eyes were slitted a little in anger at the sight.

"He is mine," I growl.

I stand there threateningly. Joker eyes me in a way that Mathew used to. Speaking of. Where was he?

I step forward slowly. Father's eyes were on me. Joker was smiling at me.

"I always wondered what Sorriso meant," he says in his high, drawling voice. "Then I looked it up. The Smile. When did you come up with the name?"

He was looking at me.

"It is Father's name. It just happened to be The Smile of Death," I drawl calmly while slipping out a blade.

"Sorriso!" a voice bellows while rushing through the flames.

Mathew came through them. No gun. I was staying away from the fire so my guns wouldn't go off. Mathew froze at the sight of the Joker. He relaxed at the sight of me. He rushed around the watching Joker to me. He still kept a good distance between us. Just out of my reach. I smile as I look at Mathew from the corner of my eyes.

"What's wrong, Mathew? Scared of me?"

"You slaughtered two people yesterday for fun," he snaps with his eyes on the Joker, he wouldn't look at me now, "But you're the safest person in this manor as of now."

"No that would be Carlton, Mathew. He left already. With Lidia. Do you think I will hurt you, Mathew?"

I was toying with him. Mathew frowns at me. His head turning to look at me fully.

"Is this about you title? Your power? Are you working with the clown?"  
I laugh at him. The dark, smoky laugh rolls from my throat so easily. Mathew shivered and stepped a little further away. The laughter slowly subsided.

"No. This has nothing to do with my title, Mathew. I decided that working for it the way every one else was was useless the other night. I shall never marry just so a man can take my power and rule because he has me. I understood fully, Father. I was nothing but a trophy. Just as Maria was. Look where that got her." I laugh again. "Right after Mother she went. I'm the last di Morte and I shall not marry Mathew, Father. He shall never have our name. He can't even kill a man who steals from us." I sneer now.

I glide forwards, closer to Father. I ignore the clown as I put my face inches from Father's. I was sneering at him and showing all the anger and hate I had gathered for him over the years.

"How does it feel to be second class, Father? It appears that _you_ are the weaker sex now. I hold the Mafia in my hands. They all look to me before your _precious Mathew_. I'm done doing your dirty work. I'm done being the pretty little girl for Gotham. I'm taking our money and going. The Mafia can go to hell. Along with you and Mathew."

Father smirks at me. The first time he had smirked or smiled at me since I was a child. I frown at him.

"You turned out as you should, Jezika Liza Biondi di Morte. I never wanted you any other way," he laughs just as metnally unstable as I was.

I give him a smirk.

"You wanted me to be insane, Father? You wanted me to laugh as I kill? A psycho killer?"

"You'll do well in life, Jezika. You'll be a good leader."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Mathew yells as he steps forwards. Angry. Furious.

I whip my gun out and shoot without looking. He falls tto the floor without a sound. Limp. Dead.

"Shut up, Mathew, it's rude to interupt," I drawl calmly while putting my gun away. I take a breath while watching Father. "I always wondered why you tried to anger me. _Buuuuutttt_." I lock eyes with him now. Serious. Cold. "It's too late. I set my mind last night. _I'm not_ going to help you. As a matter of fact, _I _planned on _killing_ you. Seeing as the clown, Joker, whatever came tomight, I think I'll do it."

"Jezika!" Father yells in horror, fear.

His next words were nothing. The candle stick in my hand had a little blood on the end. I laugh as I flip my hair from my face and walk over to the desk.

Joker lets the body fall. The dent in the middle of Father's head was bleeding slowly. I go behind it and look up at the large family painting. I was in my suit behind Fatehr. There was no Maria or anyone else in it.

" I can't seem to face up to the facts  
I'm tense and nervous and I  
Cant relax  
I can't sleep cause my beds on fire  
Don't touch me I'm a real live wire

Psycho killer,  
Quest que cest  
Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa fa far better  
Run run run run run run run away  
Psycho killer" I sing while taking the painting down.

I hurl it into the raging fire smoothly. My foot taps the beat still as I open the safe behind where the painting had been. I open the large duffel bags and start shooveling in the money.

"So you're the, uh, _Pretty Boy_," Joker says as he comes a little closer. Not too close.

I stop my humming to glance at him while throwing the straps to the bags on my shoulders. I stuff Father's will into one bag and the deed to Trattoria di Furfante.

"Not going to talk now?"  
I smirk at him before gliding over to the window. I stand on the balcony ledge.

"No. The police are on the way and I have my men waiting for me. Take what's left in the safe."

I jump off the ledge and laugh as I land.


	7. Travis Blinter

I sigh as I sit at the station. Bored. They had qestioned me for the last 3 hours. They got nothing much. I said I woke up to my maid telling me to get out. That the Joker had burned my home to the ground. I had gotten our money out, since it was kept in my room.

They had nothing to charge me with. I had pretended to cry for them. I had played innocence the whole time. I played the Jezika Gotham knew. I was not Biondi in their eyes.

I was dead tired. I sat in the interrogation room. My hair hung around me. It was bothering me. I had taken all of my weapons off and given them to Carlton before the police found me with nothing on me, no money, no deeds. Just me.

"Miss di Morte," the officer snaps. They were trying for the good cop, Bad cop.

"Do you have a ribbon or anything so I can pull my hair back?" I ask in a softer form of my voice, the one I used in Gotham's eyes when I was Jezika di Morte.

"We-" the cop starts to yell at me.

I just lift my eyes from the table and lock them on the cop. I was calm now. 'Numb to the pain.' It hurt not to have Father, but it is better this way.

"My client is tired," my attorney defends. His arm brushes my shoulders. "Her hair is wet and it is cold in you have anything to charge Jezika with?"

The cops look at each other. No. I read it clearly. Travis Blinter, my attorney stands. I follow his lead and let him put his arm around my shoulders. Guiding me from the small room and out of the building.

Flashing lights, yells for my attention and the cops trying to keep the media away from me startle me. I look up with wide eyes.

"Miss di Morte!" the closest reporter calls. Their microphone was close to my face.

"Do you have anything to say about your father's death?"

I look at the camera. My eyes flash. I was aggrivated now.

"My Father just died!" I snap in a dark growl. "How do you think I feel?"

"Miss di Morte is not available for questioning right now!" Travis yells over the din of the crowd. "Come, Jezika."

"Where will you stay, Miss di Morte?" another voice in the crowd yells.

I slip into the waiting black car. Travis got in the front passenger seat. I sit up more then. I take in the car. Not one of mine. A window separated the back from the front.  
I look out the window. We were headed the opposite direction of my new place. I knock on the window. Travis didn't turn to look. The driver shifted a little.

"Where are we going, Travis?" I ask.

They do not reply. I growl.

"Travis! I know you can hear me! Where do you think you're taking me?" I demand.

The sound of the locks clicking into place causes me to turn and look at the doors. I jerk atound to look at Travis. I had nothing to defend myself with. Nobody to fight.

"Sir?" Travis says into the phone.

"Travis Blinter!" I yell as I kick with both feet at the window. "I'm going to kill you! You traitor!"

Travis was panicing into his phone. He looked back at me nervously before hitting a button. My eyes widen at the sound of gas. He was going to drug me.

"Travis!" I scream as my vision starts to fade and my body go limp. The world faded to black on me.

"Wake_ up_," a high male voice calls as something touches my face.

I jerk awake. My fist was flying before my eyes opened. I felt it contact with his abdomen as my eyes opened. The clown was laughing as he stumbled back a few steps.

I jump to my feet. My hair was down and in my face. I flip it from my face as I flick my eyes around the room. A warehouse. Men dotted the room. Some were sleeping on the floor. Some socializing. Some watching TV in a make shift living room. Only three look toward me.

Lex. Joker. An unknown. Travis.

I launch at Travis. He screams like a girl as he turns to run. He doesn't get far. My arms circle his waist as I tackle him. I recover quickly and pin him to the ground.

I smirk down at the man as he yells for help and pleads for his life. It all flooded out in a high frightened voice. His hands beat at me weakly. A pathetic attempt.  
I grab hold of his head and bash it on the concrete floor. He shuts up, too stunned to talk through the pain. His eyes were unfocused at the moment. I knew he would hear me.

"I keep my word, Travis Blinter," I purr as I put my smirking face in front of his as his eyes focus again. His mouth opens to yell. I lift his head. He shuts it fast. "Good. I hate your voice. Just stay quiet."

I bash his head down harder. I hear his skull break as he screams in pure pain. Again I swing it down. The screams slowly fade as I continue. Blood splattered me as I beat his head to a pulp.  
I sit back on the dead body, breathing heavy and calm. I use a blood soaked hand to slick my hair out of my face, it stays back in the hold of the sticky goo of Travis's blood.

"Mistress?"

I turn my face to look at the speaker. I lock my golden amber eyes on him. What he saw must have been frightening. He shivered visibly when I looked at him.

"Lex, what a suprise," I drawl in a happy voice, "Did you wish to join Mr. Blinter? We both know how I am about traitors."

He gulps and steps closer to me. He had his suit on. Hair slicked back.  
"I'm not a traitor."

I stand slowly. My long arms stretch above my head and reach out for the sky as my long, thin form stretches with the escape of a yawn.  
"Do explain," I drawl.

"Your father gave me to the Joker so he could have somebody on this side."

My eyes flick back to Lex. He was telling the truth. I run my hands down my black slacks, cleaning the blood from my hands.

"Sorriso is no more, Lex. I killed him."

"I know, Mistress. The mafia has split and returned to normal life or joined other gangs."

"My men?"

Silence. I turn my head to look at him. He looked grave. I frown a little.

"Your, uh,_ father _was getting rid of them when I came," the Joker says fromehind me.

I turn my head to look at the clown. He was smiling at me. I clear my emotions from sight.

"We haven't, uh, _officially_ met," he says stepping closer as he looked me over. I watch his face.

"I'm the, uh,_ Joker_."

"Jezika Liza Biondi di Morte," I drawl with my hand out in offer for him to take my hand and kiss the knuckles.  
He frowns at my blood soaked hand. I pull it back with a smirk. He smirks at me. I step away from the body and growing puddle of blood. I glide, on my bare feet over to the sink they had set up.

I wash my hands of the blood before splashing my face to get any blood off. I turn my back to the sink and bend backwards, putting my hair under the running faucet. I didn't want to be covered in blood too long.

"Lex."

He comes over without question. I turn my back to the room while taking my bloody top off.

"Give me yours."

He slipped his off quickly and held it out. I pull his large shirt on and button it. I roll the sleeves up as I turn back to the Joker.

"Why did yo-"

I tumble backwards. All I saw was the Jokers face.


	8. Lugiano's

"Ow," I mutter as my eyes flutter open.

The world of pain filled my head. Why must it hurt so? My hand lifts to touch my head. Cloth. My eyes flash open. Where was I? I sit up quickly and look around the room. It was simple like my old room. Large four poster bed with black silk sheets. The comforter over me was white. The pillows under me were covered in black silk.

My feet brush the carpet as I look at the rest of the room. Same size as my last, large. The carpet was charcoal grey. Table with flowers. All white lilies besides one red rose. The flat screen TV on the wall faced my bed. To the right of the bed were a huge glass French doors that opened to a balcony that over looked downtown Gotham. Walk in closet. En suit bathroom. Dresser, vanity, full length mirror, and a wood trunk at the end of the bed.

"Miss di Morte," a familiar voice says in a calm, pleased tone.

I look up as I stand. Carlton. His shaved head was pleasant to look at. I never thought about how much I cared for him. Still kinda don't He stood a good 6 feet and 3 inches. He was Italian and French. He had the blackest hair. I used to play with his hair when I was about 13 and he was 18. It was grown out like all of the other men in our guard then. He shaved it when he turned 19. A good looking man.

I flash him a smile as I look at myself. I was dressed in the baggy shirt from Lex. No pants. He had the jacket to his grey pinstripped suit removed. The black long sleeved shirt was stretched over his chest tight. The holster he had was like mine.

"Carlton," I say as I fix the bed. "How did I get back?"

"Lex brought you. Travis Blinter's body was found this morning. The head was cut off. Police are saying it was a small time hitman."

I nod as I look for the soap in the bathroom. Carlton reachs over me and pulls it out easily. I pay no mind to him as I take the soap and things he had gathered for my bath. I pause at the tub. He was at the door, waiting for what I had to say. I look at everything in my hands. My favorite things. Carlton made the shopping lists for Lidia, Carlton did most everything for me.

"Thank you, Carlton. I'll be out after a while. I don't know how long I'll be in the bath," I say while putting the things around the tub.

"A Mr. Bruce Wayne asked about you."

I look at him over my shoulder. My brown lifts in curiosity. Carlton looked a little confused here, slightly, nobody else would have seen it. I knew him too well to not see it.

"What of it?" I ask, urging him on lightly.

"He says that he saw a man carrying you out of a car last night. He was worried that something might have happened. He requested that I have you call when you can."

I turn back to the tub. The hot water streams out of the eligant faucet as I work the handles for a perfect temperature.

"Leave it. I'll think about calling."

"Might I remind you that Gotham sees you as the daughter of Sorriso still. Polite, strong willed."

I pull the shirt over my head. I pay no mind to the fact that I was braless and in panties in front of Carlton.

"I know, Carlton. Might I add that I hardly socialize with the socialites. Gotham knows that. The question is, why would Mr. Wayne care?" Carlton turns away quickly. I pull the remains of my clothing off. "Did you report me missing?"

"No, Mistress. They know nothing of your disapearance. I'll inform Lidia that you will be in need of food."

He leaves me. I slip into the tub and relax. My muscles were tense.

I had to go out later in the day. Around noon to be exact. Carlton walked a few steps behind me. I had my hair down. Contacts in. I had a corset like bodice on that was as blue as the sky. Dress pants as blue as the top clung to my lower half from their low position on my hips to around the knees. I had high heels on that were just as blue as my outfit. No weapons on me. Carlton had weapons though.

I was walking on the crowded side walk of the main strip of shops in Gotham. The best. My suit maker was here. The corset I wore was like the one I wore under my suits to flatten my chest more.

Carlton opens the door to Lugiano's. I pause at the door and pull the sunglasses from my face.

"Miss di Morte," a man says in a surprised voice.  
I turn my head to look at him. He was rushing away from a man. Three people had been surrounding him. The man coming for me was Lugiano himself. He never let anyone else take my orders. Only measure. Well, Tina, his assistant took my orders every great while. Lugiano looked nervous for a second. He relaxed as he got closer. He saw my lack of weapons.

"Lugiano," I say in my normal voice. "I had hoped to not return for a while."

"Your home did burn down, Miss di Morte," he says as he motions to Tina. "We need your measurements again."

Carlton takes my hand to help me step up onto the raised platform in front of the mirrors. Tina started to measure as Carlton started speaking.

"We need the usual. Twenty shirts. Fifteen pants. Five ties. Ten jackets. Ten vests. Three pairs of shoes."

Lugiano rushed to scribble it down. He looked up as Tina came over with the measurements. She rushed back to the man on the other side of the room.

"I want tailored female business suits also. Same amount as the usual. Add fifteen skirts. A new fedoria as well," I say while staring at my clothes in the mirrors.

"What color suits?" Lugiano asks nervously.

"Seven in my usual. One dark blue. One sky blue. One powder blue. Emerald green. One purple. Two red. White. Silk shirts for these. I want a double of each color of shirt, they will be the same colors as the suits."

Carlton was looking behind me. I look in the mirrors to see. The man was staring at me. Mr. Wayne. I flick my eyes to Carlton. _Let him be._

"I see you're feeling better, Miss di Morte," Wayne says from his raised platform, facing me. The person with him was staring pleadingly at Lugiano.

"Quite so."

"Did you receive my message?"

I flick my eyes to the door behind me. My eyes start to go for slits for a flash. Lex rushed away from the windows. My eyes return to looking at my reflections.

"I did. I've been too busy to call. If you will excuse me, Mr. Wayne. Carlton," I say as I step down.

Carlton passes my sunglasses to me as I open the door. Lex was gone.  
"Miss di Morte," Mr. Wayne calls as he rushes from the shop and down a city block to reach me.

I stop and look at him. Carlton stayed close, unsure of the man.

"What is it, Mr. Wayne? I have places to be," I drawl as he looks me in the eyes, well sunglasses.

"I was curious as to what you a doing this weekend."

I hold my hand out to Carlton. The touch screen PDA is set in my palm within seconds. Carlton knew me well. Wayne watched the interaction with curiosity, measuring Carlton up now. I glance at my schedule.

"Why is it you ask, Mr. Wayne?" Carlton asks while I read my schedule.

"I'm going on a cruise with the Russian ballet troop. I thought you might like to go."

I look up from my schedule. I close my schedule and pass it to Carlton.

"I have prior plans. Besides, I don't go with strangers or without Carlton."

I turn away from the smiling playboy and leave him. Something I bet he never sees.


	9. Richard Concord

I sat in my chair at Trattoria di Furfante. People were quieter than normal tonight. I had my only remaining suit on. My PDA was in my hands. Carlton stood in his normal place.

I look up at the sound of feet coming for me. I had met with the remains of the Mafia. They picked up their old habits and came to accept me as their leader. The Mafia was feared still. We had fewer members, but we were still strong. Our numbers grew by the day. A lot of the other leaders in town had already heard of my taking over. Well, the Biondi's taking over. It brought more fear to them.

The man stops in front of me. His hands in his pockets. He had on black slacks, a white top, and a red tie like the one I now wore. It was Carlton's tie. My black tie had burnt. The man's suit jacket was navy blue with grey pinstripes. He was tall and thin. His eyebrows were like thick caterpillars on his brows. His medium hair was a littler longer on the top than the rest of his head. He was alright looking, reminded me of a bird though with his slightly large nose.

He was calm. Like he had nothing to fear. His jacket was actually buttoned. I turn back to my PDA. He stands, staring up at me, seeing only my body, not my face. I was relaxed in the chair. The shadows fell over my face. You could see the shape of my head and hat, but no details. He clears his throat. I turn to him, expectant. One needed good reason to speak with me.

"I hear you're the new Sorriso."

I regard him with a blank look. Carlton steps forwards. His hand rests on the back of my chair, the other on his hip, pushing the jacket back to flash his gun.

"Sorriso was a man. He is dead. Biondi is the leader. Not Sorriso."

The man lifted his brows at Carlton. Rocking on the balls of his feet slowly and alternating between bouncing and rocking. He didn't stop moving.

"Are you the Biondi? Is this just a man sitting in for you?"

I place my PDA down on the little table next to my chair. I had put the mask on. I never met with the Mafia or any leaders without it on. Biondi wore the mask now. Jezika was getting media attention and it was impossible to not know who I am by sight. I stand slowly. The man watches, running his eyes up from my long legs to my head. The hat was tilted so my masked face was still hidden.

Carlton steps forwards quickly. I lift my head, the light flashed across my mask. People went silent. Some men stood quickly, my men. It became clear to the people here that I was not weak. I had many men in the club. One man pushed the male's arms out, to search him for weapons. The male locked eyes with mine as he was searched. Confident. My man backs up quickly. Nothing. I glide down the stairs, slowly. The effect was just as I should have been. Those closest stiffened in fear. The man was fully curious about me.

I stand a few feet in front of him. His hands were in his pockets again. Smirking at me. I step closer as I circle him. Looking him over. Measuring him.

"I am the Biondi," I drawl in a deeper voice. "No man could pose as me."

I sounded male. I had practiced. The man's eyebrows shot up again.

"Is that so? So you strike fear into these people. I don't see how. You put on quite a show, but are not physically imposing."

He smirked proudly at me. I stood in front of him with my left side facing him and my face looking straight ahead.

SMACK!

He stumbles backwards into the table behind him. Glass falls from the table as I hold his throat tight, pinning him to the table. The people had jumped away from us fast. His hands gripped my hand tight.

"Looks are deceiving," I drawl in my deeper voice, calm, monotone.

He laughs as I let go. I glide for the stairs to my chair. I turn with one foot on the fifth stair and the other on the third stair. The man was laughing as he stood.

"I see why they fear you." He adjusts his tie.

"You must be new to the town," Carlton says as I sit gracefully in my chair again. "What is it you want? The Biondi is not here for frivolous conversation."

"I am new. I'm looking for a buyer."

I look at him. I motion for Carlton to shut up as he opens his mouth to open. I sit with my left elbow on the arm of the chair and the nail of my thumb to my bottom lip. The fingers on my right hand had been lightly drumming the end of the arm of the chair. They had stopped when he said that.

"Spit it out," I drawl.

He smirks.

"I'm in need of a new '_boss_'," he says as he steps forwards again confident. Sure of himself.

"You're nothing to me. Why should I not kill you?" I ask with a motion of my hand to show how frivolous he was to me.

"You need me."

"I need no one. I have all I need."

"Who will do your dirty work?"

I laugh. It rolls from my throat. It was the same laugh I had when I killed or did the _dirty work_. Everybody shifts uncomfortably. Carlton. Carlton did not. The man stiffened a little but covered it quickly.

"I do my own dirty work. What good is a leader if they will not do as they wish their men to?" I drawl as I sit fully back in the chair. "Come back later tonight. I will talk to you privately."

He smirks again before heading to the bar. His ego was inflated.

He came back. One of my men found him in the club and brought him with me on my way to the back. I had things to do. I walked to the back of the club with two other men behind me. The man and his guide were in the back of us. Carlton stood a step or two behind me.

We turn down a hall after passing through the kitchens. The chefs rushed out of my way. I walk into the open door to my office. It had been mine even when Father owned it. It had wood paneling half up the walls and tan walls above the wood. The furniture was all cherry wood. The desk was large, expensive. The chairs were cherry wood with bed leather covering the cushioning. It was furnished nicely.

I sit in the large leather cushioned rolling chair, old fashioned. Carlton starts placing the files that needed my immediate attention in front of me. The two men in their black suits take up their positions. One by the door, inside; the other outside the door. The man comes in with his guide. I was looking down at the paper work. Pen in hand as I read over the things.

"Have a seat," I say in my normal tone, no false voice.

The silence in the room gave way to his shock. He had expected a man. He sat slowly in the left chair facing my desk. I set the form in front of me in the pile to my left. Carlton stood tall and protectively bored behind me to my left.

"You need a boss. Why do you come to me? We just got through a revolution of sorts in our Mafia," I ask with my focus on my work.

"You're a woman," he says in shock.

"Stating the obvious is not what I asked of you," I drawl. "Carlton, pass me the PDA."

Carlton pulls out the PDA from his jacket as the man in front of me watches. I take the PDA without looking. I sign the form.

"Give it to Loeb himself," I say with the form offered toward the man at the door. "Don't read it. Go now."

He takes it and rushes out calmly. I sit back in my chair with all the forms done. I was looking at the man in my office. Regarding him. Carlton steps forwards. He pulls out a card from his jacket pocket. I keep my gaze on the man as Carlton speaks and holds out the card.

"This was delivered to the house earlier. Lidia said that an older man, butler like, delivered it. Said that is was for you."

My eyes flick to Carlton. They glance at the card offered to me. Crisp white envelope. No name on the front. I reach out slowly to grab it. Carlton stands, patiently where he was. I open the card and look at the card.

"You've read it?"

"No, Mistress. He requested that only you saw it. If I was to see it you would show me yourself."

I frown at the card. I pull my hat off and set it on the desk without thought.

"What's your name?"

The man looks a little started. Confused on who I was speaking to. He gets it though.

"Richard Concord."

I glance at him for a second before looking at the card again.

"You're hired. I need more body guards."

"Is that wise, Mistress?" Carlton asks quickly.

I frown at the card again.

"Carlton, he can help with my work. I can always use another hand. Besides, I need a new face. The media is starting to think there is something going on between us. Mr. Concord, can you keep secrets?"

He smirks darkly as he looks at me.

"Quite well."


	10. Did you cry for Maria?

"Good. You'll work with Carlton. Tell him the rules, Carlton."

I pull the mask off and set it on the desk. Richard's eyes widen at me. I still had my eyes on the card. I put the card on the desk.

"Mr. Wayne is quite persistent," I say while pulling out a card of paper. "Did you know that Ms. Dawes had died, Carlton?"

Thick, tense silence fills the room. My anger was not evident yet.

"No, Mistress."

I growl darkly.

"I TOLD YOU TO HAVE HER PROTECTED!" I bellow as I turn on him sharply.

I had him against the wall. He looked calm. I was fuming.

"Ms. Dawes was an asset to us! Who killed her?!" I yell as I release him and stalk over to my desk.

I sit quickly. Carlton pauses to right the plant that had fallen over from my attack. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Calm. I was calm and blank in a second. My eyes remained closed.

"Maroni."

My eyes flash open. Our eyes lock. He was calm, serious. I sit back in my chair. My legs cross as I lean on my hand. Looking at him. Contemplative.

"Call the florist. I want the best flowers sent to her. I suspect Wayne to be paying for the funeral."

I turn to my desk and pick up the phone. Carlton pulls his cell phone out and calls. I set to work fast. This would be over quickly. I was not happy. Gotham would know it.

"A man was found dead today, in front of the Maroni family home. The man is said to be Salvatori's brother," the anchor man says as he stands in front of the crime scene with lots of other media behind him and around him.

I sat at my vanity. I had just gotten in. The blood splatter on my face was clear.

"We have Irene Woods, the woman who found the body, here to tell us more."

A woman with grey hair and her house coat on looks at the camera nervously. She looked sickened.

"I found it this morning at 6:30, on my way to work. It was so horrible. The person who did this is…is…_sick._ A person who can do that so easily and violently is _evil_."

"What did they do?" the reporter asks anxious like a child ready for their candy on Halloween.

"They carved a smile on the man's face. Took his eyes out. Took his clothes. Carved every inch of skin. Fingers cut off. Tongue removed. His face was burnt on one side. His-his," she burst out crying. She sobbed and the reporter was sickened. Pale. "His chest said…"I smile even in death, though I do not deserve it. Come out and play." It was carved in and burnt over to make it stand out more."

My hair was wet and hanging down. I had make up set out on my desk. The dress I had on was a black sundress that went to my knees. The heels on my feet were designer and classy. Richard sat calmly with a smile on his face, watching the news.

"You missed a spot," Carlton says as he uses a wet paper towel to remove the blood from my face.

I turn back to the mirror and powder my face lightly. I slip my contacts in quickly. I stand and pull my large black sun hat on. Carlton holds my black coat open. It went to my knees and resembled a trench coat.

I stand outside the building my pent house was in. Carlton held an umbrella above me. Richard was trying to wave a taxi down. I was actually upset with her death. She reminded me of Maria. I had kept track of her and had men watching her. I had even spent lunch with her once or twice.

I look up at the sound of a car pulling to a curb. IT was across the way. Mr. Wayne stood in front of a black town car. The doorman to his building had an umbrella over his head. He stood in the door to the car, staring at me. I flash a weak smile at him as Richard comes over, angry at the taxi company. He smiles a little strong than I had. He waves me over. I look at Carlton for his choice. He puts his arm around me and walks me across the street. Richard stays at the building.

"Hope in," Wayne says as he steps out of the doorway to the car.

I look up at him and inspect his face.

"He can ride up front," he says, meaning Carlton.

I slip into the car. Carlton waits for Wayne to get in. We rode in silence for a little bit.

"I'm glad you got the invitation," he says as he looks out the window.

I glance at him.

"Me too," I say in a soft voice.

He looks at me.

"I didn't know her as well as you did, but I grew attached. She reminded me of Maria."

He looks at me again. I was calm as normal. The sadness was in my voice only. It never touched my eyes or features. He looked like he wished he could cry. It was clear that he loved her.

"Did you cry for Maria?" He wanted to justify his want for crying.

"No," I say in a regretful voice. "I never truly cry."

He looks a little shocked by that.

"You looked near tears on the news when your father died."

"Pretend. I hated Father. You would never understand. I loved him because he was my Father. Nothing more, nothing less."

He didn't say anything. I turn back to the door as we pull up. A cop opens the door. He looks saddened. It was the MCU. I step out before Carlton can get to me. Wayne needed support. I was new to this support thing, but I could try it. Nobody else would give it to him. I turn and offer my hand to Wayne. He looks up at me, eyes a little widened. He was stunned. I soften my expression a little, trying to remember how Maria had done it. It looked as awkward as I felt.

"What are you doing?" he asks as he steps out after taking my hand for help.

"Trying to give you support. We all need it sometimes. My sister Maria used to be mine. It's a new thing to me though."

He smiles sadly at me as I walk next to him on our way in. The building was packed. We sat up front. Carlton sat in the seat behind me. The Gotham City Cathedral was packed. I didn't touch Wayne when the priest said his bit. Wayne looked to be in pain almost.

The priest steps away from the podium. I stand slowly. Wayne looks up at me and gives a weak smile. All heads turn to watch as I step up to the podium. I look out at the crowd. Hundreds of faces I didn't know. I clear my throat before situating the microphone to my level.

"I didn't know Rachel Dawes as well as some of you have," I say, the sorrow and pain blocked from my voice. Only Carlton could hear the light sorrow in it. "I met her at Mr. Wayne's party for Harvey Dent. I liked her from the get go. She reminded me of somebody I lost a long time ago. Mr. Pennyworth, a man who watched Ms. Dawes grow up, my old neighbor, has asked that I sing a song for Rachel. I hope you don't mind if I'm a little off," I glance at Alfred, sitting next to Mr. Wayne. Alfred had watched me and Maria from time to time when we were young. "It's been a long time since I sang. I had no reason to. But now, I feel that his request was just. Rachel was a saint an angel. That is why he has chosen, Arms of an Angel by Sarah McLachlan."

Silence fills the room as the echo of my voice over the speakers dies away. The music starts. My eyes close as I clear my mind.

" Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel "not good enough ?  
And it's hard at the end of the day," my voice filled the room.

_"I'm an angel, Jez!" Maria laughed as she flew high in the air on the swing. _

" I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins."

_Maria stood in her white dress, smiling at me. Laughing with me. She was my light to life. She held Anthony, my little brother. Anthony laughed. He was eight again. Maria was 13. _

" They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight."

_Maria lay in bed with me. Facing me. Smiling. Her precious smile. _

" In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here."

I opened my eyes. No. They had been open this whole time. Carlton was watching me. All eyes were. Wayne looked near tears. My eyes locked onto Carlton's, he saw how much this song took to sing.

" From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie."

_"Don't let Father change you, Jez," Maria pleaded as I stood in front of her with blood on my once white dress. _

_"_ You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here."

_"It's alright, Maria," I say with tears in my eyes. The last tears I would shed. "You're just fine. Mother is going to make it all better."_

_She smiles up at me. Blood running from the corners of her lips. He favorite white dress was soaking with red blood. _

" So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack."

_"Father loves you, Jez!" Maria yelled as she stood over me. We were in the Wayne's backyard. _

_"No he does! Do you see what he makes me do? Makes me watch!?" I yell. Anger. Anger has always been there for me. _

_"_ It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees."

_I look down at Mother's body. I felt nothing. Cold. Blood covered me. Father put his hand on my head. _

_"Good. You're a true Biondi."_

_Maria screams as she enters the room. She falls to her knees in front of me. She shook me. I let her. She knew my pain. She understood me. _

_"No, Jez! Don't let it win!" she cries in pain and urgency for me. _

_I look from the body of my Mother to her face. Tears streamed down her face. She looked just like Mother. She was my mother. She cared for me. Not that shell of a body on the floor that I had once called Mother. _

_"It's alright, Maria. Mother can't hurt you anymore," I say calmly as I place my hands on her face and force her to look at me. _

_She sobs and pulls me to her, burying her face into my chest. Mother would beat us no more. _

_"_ In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear."

_"No daughter of Sorriso deserves to live!" the man yelled as he aimed his gun at Maria. _

_"Maria!" my 9 year old brother Anthony yelled, jumping for her._

_The bang of the gun echoed. Anthony fell on Maria. Blood splashed me. I stood, stunned, looking down at my dead little brother. Maria was screaming and crying. I push Anthony from her quickly. The bullet had passed through Anthony and into her lung. _

_"Shhh," I whisper as I pull her into my lap. She quiets. The pain was leaving her. Just numbness now. Just like all those I had watched die. I knew what was too come, even at such a young age. "The angels will welcome you and sing for you every day."_

_She smiles. _

_"_ You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here."

My open eyes see the crowd again. Many were crying. I close the last note off and look at Carlton. He was looking at me with light concern. A tear ran down Wayne's face.

Something wet hit my hand. I look at the hand, shocked. A tear. I touch my face. Only one tear had escaped. I step down from the podium and walk right past Wayne. My throat was tight. My anger was for once, pushed back. Pushed back by pain. Carlton stood quickly and rushed after me as I strode down the aisle and out the doors.


	11. Do you like crosses, Mr Maroni?

I sat at my balcony. The lights of the penthouse across the street were on. I paid it no mind. I was looking down as Gotham. I had yet to take the dress off. It was hours after the funeral. Maria was in my mind again.

"Jezika."

I look over my shoulder. Carlton stood at the doors. Worry on his face.

"Carlton."

He stays at the door.

"Don't hold it in anymore, Jezika," he whispers.

I look at him again. I had never seen this side of him. Not since I was a child.

"It's killing you."

He steps out onto the balcony. I keep my eyes on the street below.

"Jezika," he says softly as he touches my shoulder.

"Why do you care, Carlton? What doesn't kill me betters me."

"That may be."

I turn my head to look at him. He had removed his hand from me and put his hands in his pockets as he looks out at Gotham.

"What is upsetting you, Carlton?"

"You've seemed lonely lately."

I roll my eyes out at the city.

"That's a lie, Carlton. You've been acting oddly lately."

"Are you sure Richard is on our side?"

"No. He keeps promises though."

I look up at movement across the way. Carlton frowns. Wayne stood on his balcony. He was looking at us. I turn and go into my room. Carlton goes to close the doors.

"No. Leave them. I like the view."

He opens them the rest of the way again and sends another look to Wayne.

"Why are you glaring at him, Carlton?" I ask as I take my drink out to the balcony.

"He sent another note."

I look over at Wayne while taking a sip of my drink.

"And? Why have I not received it?"

I was leaning on the railing of my balcony as I looked down at the ant sized people. A white envelope is held in front of my view. I look at it. I take it while looking at the people.

"Have you ever wondered why people are the way they are? I mean look at me. I'm like this because…Well, we both know. But others. Why was Dr. Crane mad? Was it being around the insane for so long and his doctor like hungers? The Batman. Why a bat? Why fight crime in that way? A person's history is their own. In the end, all we can do is wonder and pretend that we aren't."

Silence. The door opens suddenly. Carlton snaps around gun out and aimed before anyone can draw a breath. I keep my back to the room, but look over my shoulder calmly. Richard.

"He took your offer."

I laugh as I turn around smiling brightly. I knew Mr. Wayne was still watching us. Richard strolls over with his hands in his pockets again. He stays in the room. Not coming to the balcony. Carlton puts the gun away smoothly.

"Good. Get me some clean clothes. I can't go out dressed like this."

"You look good in a dress," Richard says as he looks me over.

Carlton smacks him as I frown at him.

"Dresses are for girls, Richard. I am a woman."

"Alright, boss doesn't like to wear dresses," Richard says while rubbing his red cheek.

"The usual?" Carlton asks as he goes to my closet.

"Exactly that. Richard, out."

I had my mask on. I stood in the middle the dark boardwalk. A single light was above me. Black gloves were on my hands.

"Hiding behind a mask still?" Salvatori hisses as he steps into the light with a huge group of men. Twenty.

He expected me to be frightened with that. I was relaxed.

"Bring enough?" I ask while fixing my gloves.

Salvatori sneers at me. I say nothing. Waiting.

"You should have died with Sorriso."

I laugh.

"_I _died years ago. Now I'm just a piece of work."

"Who did that to my brother?"

I open my hands wide. My head tilted a little.

"I do believe I do my own work," I drawl while pulling out the missing finger with the wedding band still on it.

"Why are you doing this? What did we do to you?"

I look at him. He shivers at the sight of my eyes and the cold aura I had now.

"What did you do? You hired the clown to kill Sorriso. I didn't mind that much. I took care of it for you. He just gave me the setting. Made it easier, as you would say. I had men watching Ms. Dawes. You killed her. The hell of Gotham is from you."

I pop my neck.

"Let us call you man. Me, God. You have brought about the all of this. You had not expected him to go this far. He has. Still….It is your fault. Your sin. I shall smite you down for it." I pause. Thoughtful. "It really wont stop the problem, but it does make me feel better."

"You're insane."

"Psycho killer," I amend. "I'm a psycho. I kill. I'm proud of what I am, Salvatori."

"I'm so glad I get to see your face. That way I can see your face as I kill you. You'll go in more pain than Raphonse."

I laugh again.

"You could never do what I do. We both know you're unable to do what I did. How will you do it without throwing up or picturing your brother in my place? Get past your inner laws and then you might be able to."

He grits his teeth at me.

"Take your mask off. That's how it works. The one who's dying gets to see your face."

I laugh.

"Oh you will. But there are others here tonight."

I lift my hand in the air. Like a flag. Gun shots echo over the harbor. Men scream once before falling. Dead. Salvatori and three men were left standing. I drop my arm and roll my neck.

"I love that sound. Not as much as screams, but the bodies falling is just as good," I purr.

Carlton steps forward then. Richard was not here tonight. Theo flanks me on the other side. Salvatori pulled out his blade. I was rushing them in seconds. Carlton was there with me. Theo was to wait for a signal.

I dove under the man's hand. It was all like a dance for me. I twirled and bent about with grace. I was humming a classical tune as I moved. I was playing with them. They had yet to touch me. I turn and bash two of the men's heads together. They fall, heads bleeding. One left.

No. Sorry. Salvatori was left now. The man in Carlton's hold falls to the ground, his head turned around backwards. That was funny. I stand over Salvatori. Theo was behind him. Holding all of Salvatori's weapons.

"It's only fair that we don't use weapons," I say as I pull my hat off.

My hair falls down my back. His eyes widen at the hair. The mask goes in the hat. Carlton takes them I smile as I pull my jacket off. My holster flashed in the light. Guns were gone. Only a my blades remained.

"Irony!" Theo sings in a gay voice.  
I smirk as I look at Salvatori. He swung at me. I duck and stand behind him. HE turns around fast. I dance around him smoothly.

"You're boring me fast," I say as I deck him.

He falls backwards holding his bleeding nose. I step forwards and strike out.

CLANG!

He falls to the ground yelling curses at me and holding his had. The light over us moved about. The poll was still ringing from his head smacking the poll. I look down at him. His brow was busted and blood was running down his face.

"I really thought this would be harder," I purr while grabbing the stunned man.

I pull the stunned man up. He groans. I throw him to Theo's feet.

"How shall we do this?" I ask while flipping my hair from my face.

"Fuck you!" Salvatori yells and spits blood at me.

I pay it no mind.

"We can kill you the way Ms. Dawes died. Like Sorriso? No." I pause to look down at Salvatori. "I'll have fun with this. Do you like crosses, Mr. Maroni?"


	12. Richard, where were you

"Lidia, can you turn the TV up?" I ask while pulling on a dress suit.

The purple silk blouse was fitted for me. The emerald skirt fit well too. The jacket was on the bed. I had my hair pulled back in a bun.

Lidia goes from making my bed to the TV.

"Salvatori Maroni was found crucified," the man on the scene says as he looks behind him. "The shocking part was that he was crucified upside down. His body was found this morning nailed to the front of his home. The skin on his arms had cuts everywhere. The blood soaked arms helped make the killer's picture."

They flash the picture of a smiley face painted out of blood. You could see the holes from where the railroad spikes had held him up. Richard looked pale now. He had not seen this one. Or heard that I was going to do that.

"Richard, where were you last night?" I ask while pulling my jacket on.

"It was my night off."

"We don't get nights off. I understand that you have another boss. I understand that I'm not to know. But I am supposed to be your real boss. To get the night off you must request it."

He looks at me. Smirks. Stands from the little table in my room and goes for the balcony.

"I am supposed to be your boss. I tell you what you do. When to do it. How to do it. This is my home. My room."

"Don't open the door," Carlton orders in his deep voice.

Richard turns to look at us. He glances from Carlton, who was looking at him, to me. I was checking my hidden blade. He looked tired. Worn.

"Go into the guest bedroom, Richard and go to bed," I order while grabbing my sunglass. "I can't have my guard pass out when a bullet is flying at me."

He smirks again before leaving. The Underworld knew it was the Sorriso di Morte Mafia who killed the two Maroni men. They would say nothing about it to anyone outside the Underworld.

"Where are you going today?" Carlton asks.

"Responding to the card Lidia brought me. That is, after responding to Wayne."

I glide out of my room. Carlton

Follows. Richard was leaning against the door frame, smirking. He didn't look tired now. I montion for him to follow.

"Ms. di Morte," the secretary says, stunned, nervous.

I walked past her.

"You can't go back there!" she calls after me.

I say nothing as I open the doors to the meeting room. Silence meets me. The older man at the table was looking at me, curious but calm. He had dark skin showing his black heritage. His hair was more white than grey. The man at the front of the table had been talking. He looked at me, looking me from head to toe.

Richard stays at the open door. Carlton stays a few steps away. Mr. Wayne was asleep next to the older man.

"Can I help you?" the older man asks.

I glide forwards. I stop across the table from Wayne. All eyes were on me. I reach over the table and lift the folder in front of him silently. The man next to him had his brows lifted.

THWAP!

Wayne's head jerked up. I had hit him on the back of the head with the file. I set the folder down as he looks at me. I was my calm, blank self.

"I come at the time you request and here you are," I say motioning to the room, "Sleeping. I know you like to stay up late, Mr. Wayne, but sleeping when you asked me to be here? That is bad business."

"What would you know of business?" the man at the front of the room asks, sarcastic.

I turn my head to look at him. The little emotion of laughter in my eyes leaves. Blank again. My eyes were on his. I lift my hand and remove my sunglasses. He stands tall, shaking only a little.

"Who are you?" I ask with a hint of cold anger in my voice. I flick my eyes to the board behind him. "I ran all of my father's properties. Do you think I would know nothing of business?"

"Mistress," Carlton whispers in my ear in warning.

I glance at him. I calm my anger quickly. I had been in a good mood all day. This had set me off a little. I turn back to Mr. Wayne.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness toward your clients."

Wayne smiles at me.

"Thank you for coming."

"I only came because I wanted to tell you to stop watching me at night. I lived out of town so people wouldn't look in on me. Now that I live across from you, I feel the need to warn you before it irritates me."

He flashes a smile.

"You move around a lot when you go outside. It is distracting. I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable."

"What is it that has you requesting my presence? I'm a busy woman."

"Twenty minutes until your next meeting, Mistress. We should be leaving soon," Carlton informs me.

"I'm quite aware of the time, Carlton," I drawl while looking over my shoulder at Carlton. He was trying to rush me out. He didn't like Wayne. "Way-"

"Call me Bruce," he interrupts.

"Bruce," I say with my brows furling a little at the use of his first name. "I do not think we are on good enough terms for first names. But if you insist." I pull the card from my jacket and slide it across the table to him. "Your request?"

"I would like to have you accompany me to the ballet. Friday."

I frown at him. Nobody asks me out. Nobody had the balls. Here Bruce Wayne is asking me, a stranger, to a ballet. Carlton opens his mouth to snap a response for me. I lift my hand quickly, silencing him. Carlton frowns. He was obvious with his distaste for Bruce.

"Why are you asking me? We don't know each other. I'm not looking for men right now."

"I can tell," Bruce says motioning with his eyes to Richard and Carlton. "You have men around you at all times."

I frown at him.

"Are you insinuating something, Mr. Wayne?" I ask in a cold tone. "If you are…"

"No. I'm asking you as a friend."

I lift a brow at him. Friends? I had only counted Carlton and Lidia as friends. I think forwards to tomorrow night's plans. Nothing planned. Why not? I haven't been to the ballet in a long time. I love the ballet.

"Pick me up at 6:30."

I turn away from him and leave the room.

"You actually have a date with Wayne?" Richard says in disbelief.

"I can't believe you would say yes to a pig like Wayne," Carlton growls.

"Both of you shut up."

They both quiet down. Carlton was angry. Richard was intrigued. We were in the car. Richard was driving. Carlton sat up front with Richard. I look up from my lap as we pull over and park. Carlton opens my door.

I step out and look up at the building. Old hotel. It was in the Narrows of Gotham. Closed down and boarded up. The doors were working though. Lights on. Like it was a running hotel again.

I glide up the stairs and Richard rushes ahead of me. He disappears gleefully into the building. Carlton was behind me. I had slipped my holster on in the car. The place was cleaned up in the lobby. Like new.

"What are we doing here?" Carlton asks as he looks around.

"I received a note asking for me to come. Nothing more. I rather like the place."

"It's old, decrepit."

"It's history I like, Carlton. Nothing wrong with something that is old. Look at the Mona Lisa."

I start humming as I look around at the building. I was humming the words to The Bird and the Worm. I had heard it on the way here. It was stuck in my head. The lift to our right dinged. Carlton had his gun out and aimed. I had my left hand twirling a blade as I looked around the room. Picturing the place in its time.

"All alone he's holding his breath half to death," I sing as I run my other hand over the front desk.

Ding!

I smile at the bell on the desk. I had pictured the place already. I was picturing people moving about and laughing, talking, silent, etc. I turn to look at Carlton.

"Miss di Morte," a high male voice says as they step out of the lift.

I glance at him. I don't give him much thought. I was too preoccupied. I just didn't care for him. Nothing special to him compared to this building.

"Why don't we own a hotel, Carlton?" I ask while sweeping over to him.

My eyes roam the building while lowering his gun.

"It's not polite to point that at somebody who isn't a threat or your not going to kill."

The clown laughs. He had Richard close to him. Richard was bouncing on his feet. The clown smirks as he looks me over.

"You came."

"I saw no reason not to. I thought it would be good to solidify my thoughts of Richard."

"You knew he was, uh, _spying_?"  
"What man would come to me with a smile and laugh as I choke him? Only somebody that works for you."

"How _flattering_."

I look at the clown. Serious now. Carlton slips the gun into the holster but downs lock it in place.

"What is it you want? I could be at work right now."

He smirks at me.

"I like your, uh, _work._ I thought I could… request your service."

I flick my eyes to Richard. The clown had pictures of my last few jobs.

"I work for myself. Give me reason and I just might think about it."

He smirks as he pulls out a folder. Carlton takes it from him before me. I frown at Carlton. He was acting oddly lately. I snatch the file before he can open it.

"I do believe that was for me, Carlton," I purr while slipping the blade away.

I open the folder and walk away from the clown as I read the papers and strole around behind Carlton.

I snap the file shut as I look up. I pull the small blade disguised as a pen from my bun. My hair falls like a shining silken wall.

"When?"

The clown smirks again, darker.


	13. Call me Bruce

I stood in front of the full length mirror. The dress was a classic. It was a white halter dress that reached the floor. A black band crossed under my bust and bowed in the back.  
I had my contacts in and make up on. White heels were on my feet. My hair was pulled up and back in a complicated knot.

It felt odd to dress up like this again. Lidia smiled as she looked me over. She looked at me as a daughter. She is 49, old enough to be my mother.

"He's here."

Carlton was angry that I was going. He was more upset with the fact that I was going without weapons. Without him. I turn and grab the coat from Lidia as I glide from the room and for the lift. Carlton follows.

He said nothing in the lift. When it stopped and the doors slid open I stepped forward to go. Carlton's large hand closes around my thin wrist. He pulls once. I twirl backwards from the strength in the pull.

I smack into his chest. We stood in the doors to the lift. My eyes fly wide open as his lips crash into mine. I jerk away. I glare at him.  
SMACK!

His head whipped to the side. He slowly turns his head to look at me. My cheeks were flush with embarrassment. I lock my eyes with his. It was only a second but it felt longer. He smirked at me as the doors start to close. I turn away sharply before they finish.

I glide over to Bruce. He smiled at me. I pause to look at him. He was looking at me oddly. I had yet to show him any emotion.

"What causes you to look at me so?" I ask calmly.

"He just admitted his love for you. God knows how hard it was for him and you just smack him and turn away in such a cold manner. Is it not a little harsh?"

I look at him. Reading him. Why should I not answer him?

"Carlton is my guard and butler. He may be my oldest friend, but he knows me. He knew what he was doing when he did that. He knows my views on such things. Love is too strong an emotion for me. I may be able to pretend emotions, but only from watching others show them. I hate emotions that are too strong. I hate not understanding them."

I let the silence fall. I say nothing as I keep my eyes on him. He looked shocked by my response. Is it odd for a female to reject love and emotions like a man? I do not care. I was taught this way.

"Besides. It goes against my teachings. Father taught me that love was for the weak. I understand that it isn't for the weak, but it had caused my family too much trouble. It is a female weakness that makes us second class in Father's world."

Silence again.  
"Emotions make you human."

I look at Wayne again. Showing my interest in what he has to say.

"To understand them you must have felt them."

For once it sank in. I stood there starring past him. I felt so incompetent. I had felt for Maria. My eyes close as I search my mind for all of the emotions I have felt. Hate, joy, rage, happiness, sad, almost everything. Two, I had not felt since I was a child stood out. Love. Fear. I understand fear.

I look away from Wayne. I felt pathetic now. It lasts for only a moment. I glance at him.

"Are you ready for the ballet?"

He smiles. We go out to the car. He was a complete gentleman. The ride was silent. I smile at the press as I get out of the car with Wayne's help. We had seats in a booth closest to the stage.

I sit next to Wayne and look at the stage. I didn't look at the people whispering and pointing at us. I gave them no mind. Bruce Wayne and I going to the ballet together had been news all week. This is one of the events of the year in Gotham.

A few camera flashes went off as I sat and looked at the curtains. Waiting. They even went off as I turned my head to talk to the waiter for a wine. The curtains opened.

I straighten and watch. It was the Nutcracker. I loved this ballet. It had been Maria's favorite. Anthony had loved the Rat King.

"I see you like the ballet."

I turn a smile to Wayne.

"I love the ballet, Mr. Wayne," I say with a wide smile that was pure childish happiness, an emotion I rarely showed or had outside of work.

Cameras flashed like crazy. I sip my wine as the curtains close for Intermission. I felt at ease with Mr. Wayne. I didn't feel threatened. He was smiling at me as I took a sip.

I catch movement in the corner of my eye and a flash of metal. I turn my head in one of my too quick for notice movements. Too late. The thunder of a gunshot fills the theatre.

I do not scream. My chair flies backwards and a weight covers me. I look up with wide, shocked eyes. Mr. Wayne was on top of me. The hole in the wall behind where I had been seconds before smoked.

Chaos filled the theatre. Mr. Wayne was starring down at me. A romantic moment, as women called it. I call it annoying. I push Wayne off quickly and am on my feet in seconds. My eyes lock on the back of the running person. They were blending with the crowd, but I was trained to be like them. I knew what to look for. I sneer at the back.

Wayne gets up and grips my arm lightly, trying to get me out of sight. I do not move.

"Jezika, it isn't safe here, they could strike again," he says.

I do not look at him. I am memorizing the way the man moved. They way he looked.

"Mr. Wayne, he is leaving. I'm watching him. He isn't the first to threaten my life," I drawl while watching the man disappear from my sight.

I turn my back to Wayne as I pull my coat on and pull out my phone.

"Carlton."

"Mistress."

"Lock down."

I snap the phone shut before he can start his rant. I flash a reassuring smile at Wayne. He had his coat on.

"Have you eaten tonight?" he asks as we leave the theatre.

"No, Mr. Wayne. I have yet to eat."

He looks at me as we get in the car.

"Call me Bruce. I don't like the formalities. We know each other."

I look at him. It is almost shocking to be told that.

"Bruce," I say it slowly, testing it out. I frown at my lap. It is so odd to use a first name when I wasn't working. "I'm sorry if I have offended you by the use of your last name."

"You haven't."

He smiled at me as we pulled up in front of a fancy restaurant. I step out with his help and let him lead me in. He doesn't take my arm. He seamed to understand that I don't do that much.

"Mr. Wayne," the host says as he spots us coming in. "Right this way. We have your usual table open."

The table is in the back of the restaurant. I sit. Bruce pushes my chair in after giving our coats to the host.

"What would you like tonight, Madame?"

I look over the menu. Bruce was watching me. I know he didn't know that I knew he was watching me. I hold the menu out to the waiter.

"Tonight's special if you will. A glass of water instead of wine."

"I'll have the same."

Bruce flashes me a grin. I look at him with my regular look, calm and blank. It was odd how much I had smiled tonight.

My Mind drifted. Why would Wayne ask me to the ballet? I look at his face out of my peripheral vision. He is good looking. He's older than me. Years. Why?

"What are you thinking about, Jezika?" Bruce asks, breaking our long silence.

I look at him again. I turn my gaze away. I let the silence lengthen. I open my mouth as I twirl the stem of my wine glass.

"I was wondering something."

He looks at me with more interest.

"What would that be?"

I sip my water.

"I was wondering why you asked me to go tonight," I pause as my eyes flick to his, catching his emotion. "I'm years younger. I'm sure I'm not your type. You're handsome, rich, etc. I'm... average, rich, but I'm not what you or the media call date material. I'm cold, daughter of the Mafia, and I'm a bitch. What is in this 'date' for you?"

He sits back, serious.

"You're beautiful, Jezika. Do not cut yourself short."  
"I usually pose as a man, Bruce. I'm not beautiful."

"You are beautiful. Look at the men around us. They have been watching you since the door opened. You're graceful, smart, controlled, and a mystery. What man wouldn't like you?"

I sit back, locking any emotion away. My eyes flashed as I lock my eyes on his.

"Are you saying you asked me because I'm good looking?"

"No, Jezika. I asked you because you helped me. You went out of your comfort zone to try to help me when my friend died. You can say I call you a friend."

I sit back, relaxing. The waiter sets our food out. Bruce smiles at me as the waiter leaves.

"Besides, your turning 20 this week. I thought this would be nice."

I flash a smile. It was nice. The meal went by nicely. We left around two hours later.

The car pulls up to the curb as a girlish giggle escapes me. They were speaking of the Joker on the radio. It was a debate. Bruce had made a comment.

"What kind of man wears make up and prances around killing people? Mad man indeed."

My hand covered my mouth as I giggled. The doorman opens my door. I glance at the door to my building. Carlton stood there. I flash a soft smile at Bruce.

"It was a lovely evening, Bruce."

"Don't forget your promise."

"I won't. Goodnight, Bruce."

I close the door. An arm circles my waist and pulls me from the curb sharply. I do not stumble as I fall through the door to my building, making it look graceful. I pull away and march up to the lift.


	14. Modesty

"I told you I should have come!" Carlton yells as he enters my room.

I'm out on my balcony, watching the sky. Face back to normal. My hair was still up. Carlton stood in the doorway.  
"What took so long to get back?"

I cry out as he launches forward and throws my skirt up. I had never expected this from him. My first reaction kicks in.

Carlton yells as he falls over holding his groin. I fix my skirt and step over him. He says nothing as I step on him with my heels.

I come out with my his sword.

"Go inside, Carlton. We ate and talked nothing more."

Carlton got up slowly. I caught him on a night that he had forgotten his cup. I close my eyes as I stand in the middle of my large balcony. I start to move with the sword. I moved slowly. I picked up speed as I moved about the balcony. The sword whistled through the air, glinting in the lights from Gotham and my room.

"Miss," Lidia calls as she steps out.

I stop suddenly. Lidia's eyes we wide. Her breath was held. The blade was an inch from slicing her face in half. I pull back and sheath the blade.  
"Lidia, you know to look before getting too close."

"I'm sorry, Miss. I came to tell you that Mr. Concord called. He said the 'boss' is getting antsy."

"Don't worry. I'll get it done. Get my things."

"This early?" Carlton asks.

"This early."

Carlton leaves. Taking the sword. Lidia had to go gather my suit. I strip the dress off and dance around the room in my undergarments to Feelin' Love by Paula Cole.

"You make me feel like the Amazon's running between my-" I sing with my eyes closed.  
"Mistress."

I let out a girlish cry and dive out to the balcony. I lean against the door.

"Knock, Richard!"

"I thought it was a fine show, Mistress."

"I'm basically naked, Richard! Knock before-!"

"Your neighbor is staring at you."

My head snaps up to see Bruce across the street on his balcony. Watching me. I cover myself before rushing inside. I slam the doors shut before running into my closet.

I come out in a long, man's T-shirt that barely went to mid-thigh. Phone to my ear as I threw my doors open once more.  
"Hello, Wayne residence."

The butler. I see Bruce turned away, looking at his butler. I stand in the middle of my balcony with one hand holding the phone, the other on my hip.

"Hi, I would like to speak with Mr. Bruce Wayne."

"One moment, Miss."

The butler passes the phone to Wayne. I watch as he questions the butler quickly. I hear the soft murmur of voices on the phone. He stands tall and presses the phone to his ear. A pleasant voice.

"Dinner not enough?" My tone was cold, angry. I was definitely glaring.

Wayne whirls around, thoroughly startled. He looked shocked.  
"I put up with you watching any other time, Wayne. But it is disregarding my privacy. I'm not stupid, Mr. Wayne."

"I never said you were. I apologize-"

Carlton comes out. Lidia puts my clothes on the bed, out of sight of Wayne. Carlton looks from the phone, my angry look, and to Wayne on the phone on the other side of the street. Carlton takes in my lack of clothing. His face slowly reddens.

"I'll kill him!" Carlton yells going to turn and march for Wayne's place.

I reach out with one hand. Carlton smacks his head against the frame of the doorway. I move quickly. Carlton, yells in anger as I sweep his legs from under him. I put one foot to the back of his neck.

"Behave, Carlton," I drawl while turning my attention back to Wayne. "Maybe I should move, Wayne. If I cannot have privacy on my own balcony then why have one?"

"I never meant to intrude. You are the only one awake at this hour and moving. The movement is all that draws me. It is habit to watch things, Jezika. I never meant anything by it."

"Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you to look at? That if I stood still you wouldn't notice-"

"Mistress! He's here!" Lidia cries in fear.

I snap around quickly. I glare at the door she leaned against. I hang up and throw the phone to land on the couch. Carlton is up in a flash. I forget of Wayne now.

"Who?"

The door flies open. Lidia is thrown forward. I frown. I snatch the robe from the chair by me. Carlton is held off by five men. I stand my ground in the doorway.

The clown man leers at me. Taking in my room. My form before covering it with my silk robe. Lidia was out for the count. He goes over her on his way to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Lovely, uh, music."

That same song, Feelin' Love, was on repeat. I pull the remote from the table by me. It was the City of Angels soundtrack.

"Not going to, uh, dance for me?"

"No. Answer my question."

I stare him in the eye. I fall backward with him straddling my thin hips. Blade to my throat. I grab his hair, tangling my hand in it and flip us over. My hair covers his face, Putting a curtain around it. I glare at him.

"Do not attack me, clown."

"I must say, the, uh, _view_ is nice."

I jerk up and away. I stand with one hand clasping the robe shut and the other around myself. The clothes from my bed were gone. I flick my eyes to Lidia. She had grabbed them, covered them and pretended to faint. That's my Lidia.

"Look at me, gorgeous," the clown says while gripping my jaw tight and forcing me to look at him.

I do not flinch at the sight of him. My gaze is steady on his face. I'm not scared and it was obvious. I react, though.

One hand strikes before he can react. He stumbles back a step and covers his abdomen. I care out my move. My knee flashes up. He groans once before falling away from me, laughing.

"I like spunk in a woman."

"Then you'll love this," I drawl.

The robe slips to the floor as I rush my bed. He tries to catch me. I have the gun out and aimed in seconds. He smirks at me. The gun barrel was pressed to the center of his forehead. This close and in the light, you could see my undergarments clearly. Black with white lace over it.

His eyes flicked to look at my form. I press the barrel into his head, hinting for him to step back. My look was serious, like when working. I stand with my back to the balcony, just this side of the doorway.

The gun flies from my hand, firing. I cry out girlishly. Joker laughs as he holds the torn cloth of the shirt I had worn seconds before. The silk and lace bra was the new draw of attention, along with my matching thong. I felt the flame on my cheeks. Anger. Pure anger filled me.  
The chair next to me flies across the room, shattering. Joker had barely missed being hit. My fingers danced for a weapon as Joker and his men eye me. Jeering, laughing, cat calling, making me the show.

"I promised my men a show," the clown says as he twirls my eye liner like he would a blade.

I roll my neck. The CD changing is the only sound in the room beside the cracking of my neck.

"Six A.M. Christmas morning," the singer sings. Manson.

The men who had been watching Carlton come closer. Carlton was knocked out in the corner. Richard was nowhere in sight. I close my eyes, lightly swaying to the music.

"If I was your vampire,"

My eyes flash open. I launch into the men. Moving fluidly, graceful, lightning fast. Men yell and fly about the room.

I pull back, breathing a little different than before. Strands of hair were out of my knot. I stand on the balcony. Three men facing me. The clown is in the room.

"Looks like you've cornered yourself, love," the largest man says, eyeing my form.

I'm smiling, just as I do when working. Evil. Predatorial. Like the cheetah before the kill.  
The man rushes me. I slip out of his way. I grab hold of his back and fling with all my might. The curtains from my doors bound around his wrist. He screams like a girl as he flies over my balcony.

The other two rush as one. My back arches as I bend under their arms. They turn as one. I'm up fast. I grab one in the blink of an eye. His head meets the wood frame of my door. He slides to the ground. Out. Living.

The last man pulls back with his hands in front of him to show surrender. Joker steps forward. Over the men I had knocked out. He moves fast. As fast as I do.

My hair falls down in light locks. I glare at him.

The door bursts open.

"Miss!"

Richard stops short. He looks over the men around the room. His eyes go to me. Pure anger in only my eyes. My cold, emotionless mask in place.

He leaps over the men, not seeing the Joker or the other man. He rushes for me. I glance at him. He pulls his suit jacket off. I stare at him. He holds it open for me.

"Please," Richard says with a soft look in his eyes.

I snatch it and throw it on the ground. My anger was boiling now. I move too quickly for him to move. I grip the tie in my hand tight and yank him forward. He gulps in shock as I choke him and hold his face an inch or so from mine.

"Your master breaks into_ my _home. Hurts _my_ people. Strips me of my _clothes__. _Belittles me. And you think of my _**modesty**_?! How stupid are you, Richard? I should throw you out the window! Choke you to death even! You pathetic! Useless!_** Man!"**_

__His eyes were wide.  
"I never- Jezika," he pleads, face red. He isn't struggling.

I drop him and smack him. My cheeks flare with anger. He looks at me, stunned.

"Do _not _call me by my first name," I hiss darkly. "I hate beggars."

"Stop!"

Everybody, but me turns to look at the female who had cried out. Lidia. I watch her from the corner of my eyes. She looked startled that she had spoken so. Scared.

"Jezika, he- he," she stutters, scared to death with how bold she was being. "He cares for you. Please. I can't watch you rid yourself of those who care for you."

I freeze. What did she mean? I clench my fists. Lidia pushes through the men, my suit held tight to her chest. She looked to won't to touch me. Scared to. Her hand reaches out shakily. She pauses, almost touching. Her hand pulls back, curled in to a fist. She tries again. Still shaky. Her warm finger tips brush my arm.  
"How touching," Joker laughs.

I have my eyes locked on him as Lidia puts her hand on my arm with certainty.

"Why should I spare him, Lidia?" soft, no anger, my normal tone.-

She won't look up at me.  
"He's-"

I look at her fully. Surprise in my eyes.

"You love him."

Distaste was in my voice, the smallest hint of it. She looks up with wide, fear filled eyes. I jerk my arm from her.  
"_You_! My_ closest_ companions _falling _to something so... _displeasing as love_! Such a pathetic thing!_ First_, Carlton. Now _you and Richard_ as well?! Is this some kind of _teenage love_ diamond?"

She looks about to faint as I tower over her, my anger showing stronger than before, almost like when Father would upset me.  
"Next, you'll all be telling me to be more of a _woman,_" I growl.

"Mistress," Lidia pleads.

Reaching for me. I slap the hand away. Furious. She was crying.

"What a great show," the clown laughs. "I never thought of something like this."

I swing out without turning from sneering at Lidia. The clown falls from the force of my hand smacking his face. He laughs as he rights himself.

"I wondered why I like you," he laughs as he smiles at me. "Such a woman. Just gets me going thinking of you."

Lidia's face reddens.  
"Don't talk of Mistress Jezika in such a manner!" she almost shouts in a rushed tone.

I had my eyes close for a second. All emotion locked away. I grab hold of her shoulder. She stops and looks up at me. My eyes are looking at the clown.

"Go away, Joker. You have over stayed your welcome," I drawl calmly.

He smirks before walking out. Some of his men had stirred already. They help each other out of my house.


	15. New found infatuation

I pull on my robe and fall into the chair by the balcony. I sit back with my left hand resting on the arm of the chair. My right elbow rested on the arm of the chair with my hand bent up so the nail of my thumb rested against my lips and the rest of my hand curled into a loose fist. Lidia stands awkwardly with my suit still in hand. I had a frowning, contemplative look.

The phone rang. Lidia looked at it after giving a little jump. I do not flinch or show any indication of hearing it. My eyes remain on the city through my balcony. I didn't care if on lookers could see me in a thin robe. The curtains to the doors were torn down. The room was a little messy.

"Mistress?" Lidia sounded scared to death.

I say nothing. Lost in thought. The light wind coming through the doors made my hair dance. I got lost in a memory.

_"I love the wind, Maria," I say while lifting my face to the sky and swinging next to Maria._

_"Me too, Jezi. Me too." She sounded sad._

_I turn my head to look at her. She won't look at me. I glance at myself. A little blood was on my shirt. _

"Mistress? Master Wayne is on the ph-ph-phone," Lidia says while coming closer.

My memory snaps. She had stuttered over the p on phone. I reach out without looking and grasp the phone. I pause for a moment as I watch nothing, thinking. The phone goes to my ear after a moment.

"…" I say nothing for a moment. Neither does he. "I know very well what you saw Mr. Wayne. Is there a reason you care? I know. Your sentimental values of people. Either way he is gone. Again my point is proven. Men are pigs."

He says nothing for a moment. I can see him out of the corner of my eye on his balcony, watching me. I hear him take a breath in.

"Not all of us are pigs. Do you know why he came? Did he say his reason for coming?"

I clench my fists. The plastic on the phone gives a warning pop. I know he heard it. My eyes close as I push the anger from my voice, my features, and put it with the rest of my anger in my mind. Cage it.

"I'm famous, Bruce. I know famous people. I'm that new _star_ of Gotham. He came because I am the new most eligible bachelorette. His men wanted a _show._ Why not the new star of Gotham? He hadn't expected me to fight back in such a manner. He's gone now, that is all that matters."

"Are you alright?"

"Angered. But physically, fine. My maid is shaken. My body guard is fine. Nothing to worry over."

"Aren't you going to call the police?"

"Why? They can't do anything. I just need to step up my security. Apparently, my other bodyguard had been out. Police are too bothersome. It would only be paper work. Gordon will want to put me on surveillance. All a waste of time."

"If he comes back-"

"He won't. Next time I will not be polite, Bruce. It will be his death next time. We both know the next time he comes back it will be for another reason and I will not die in the hands of a clown."

"You don't sound scare of murder."

"It's not murder, Bruce, if it is a life or death situation. As we both know, it will be."

I hear him sigh. He is moving. Looking at me again. Thoughtful this time.

"Mistress," Lidia calls from my door.

Richard and her and bent over Carlton. I sigh as I stand and look at them.

"Put him on my bed, Richard," I say to them with exasperation in my voice. "I'll take care of it, Lidia."

Lidia nods and watches as Richard lifts Carlton. Carlton is quite a bit bigger than Richard. Richard had a little trouble, but got him to my bed. He laid him out on the right side of my bed, closest to the balcony. I wave them off.

"Either, way. The clown is too cunning for any prison. With his new found infatuation with me, it is clear that he won't leave me be, Bruce. I do not see what men see in me."

"He is infatuated with you?" He sounded really interested, curious, confused, angered.

"Yes. Just like many men. Men seem to be dropping like flies when it comes to that. It's quite bothersome."

"Right. I'll let you go. Carlton needs you. Stay careful, Jezika."

I hang up. I turn my back on the balcony and look at Carlton. My hands cross to hold myself. It hurts to see him in such a state. A little gash was on his cheek and bruises were blooming on him.

He is clearly in pain. My eyes close as guilt washes over me. Something new. I never feel guilt. I bite my lip lightly as I look on him.

He turns in his sleep.

"Jezi," he mutters. Calling. I can feel the emotion in his voice.

I release myself and drop the phone on the table. My steps are slow and careful as I cross to him.

"Oh, Carlton," I whisper while sitting next to him and brushing his face. "You always take care of me. Now I can return the favor."

I go to the bathroom and set to work on caring for him. The care was easy and quick. One becomes adequate at it after doing it to one's self for years. Carlton didn't seem as bad as I had thought. It took only an hour. I had taken his jacket and weapons off. His shoes sit at the end of my bed.

"Miss?"

I turn away from looking out the balcony. I close the doors and lock them behind me on my way in. Lidia stood with my suit in her arms. Ready. I have work to do.


	16. It's a new concept to not kill my target

I dress and gather my things quickly. I have my usual things on, including the mask. A wig goes on over my hair tonight. Dark brown, low boy's ponytail. A black ribbon holds the hair back in the tail. I add a long, men's coat, like the Joker's, to my outfit. Black pinstripes of course.

A mini Uzi hung from a strap and remained hidden under the coat. Richard had a guitar case. Inside was my sniper rifle. Military issue. My car pulls up as I reach the curb.

Theodore sat in the driver's seat. Theo is one of my new bodyguards. He is in charge of my security at home. He is in on my task. Simple task at that.

I slip in back with my case. Richard sits up front with Theo.

"What are we doing?" Richard asks while we drive down the road.

"The back entrance?" Theo asks suddenly, cutting the rest of Richard's half rant off.

"Yes, Theo. We'll park the car four blocks off. Go in the back, head for the roof. Richard, how good are you with a sniper?"

"I'm more of an up close and personal guy."

I sigh. Can I not get one sniper?

"I can do it."

"No, Theo. I need you with me. You know how I work. Richard has never done a mission like this with me. I need you."

He glances at me in the mirror. I am too busy planning the attack. He pulls over and parks in a small grocery store's lot. Open still. Just closing, actually. There were lots of cars in the lot, the people who live in the apartments next to the store all parked here.

I check my wig and coat. I slip the mask into my coat. Theo looked just as I did. Richard looked like he normally did. We all get out as one.

A group of friends a little off, stop talking around their car and look at us. Young college students and high school students. Theo takes the guitar case. I take a bass case. Richard steps out and stretches like he had just woken. He plays the look of exited fan.

"Gosh this gig better go good," Richard says while rushing around to catch up with us.

Theo glances at him. The group was not far off. I walked with my head lowered. Like a mysterious man. The street lamps caused my hat to shadow my face. We would have to pass close to the students. The girls in the group were looking us over, judging our looks. They must like us. They smile and whisper to each other.

"You sure this is the right one?" Theo asks while looking down at me.

I keep my focus ahead.

"Yes." I made my voice deeper and smokier.

"Good. I hate going to cities and going to the wrong club."

Richard laughs as we all walk. The group said nothing as we passed them. Into the alley we went. Cutting through them. Taking short cuts to the club. Nobody was in the alleys we went down.

The door to the back of the club opened before we reached it. I did not pause on my way. I went in and up the stairs. The person opening the door was my man. He would forget seeing us. He didn't know who we were, besides Richard. He was told by another man that he should be at the door and open at a certain time for three men. The man had no other information, just a heavier pocket.

We have to go up floor of stairs, passing floors of apartments. On the barren roof I set the case down. Theo kneels at the same time as me. In sync already. Our coats slip off. Our cases snap open, moving briskly with skill, showing how skilled we were and how much we had done this. Richard stands behind us, watching.

Mine has swords, that will cross over our backs, handles sticking out of the top of the coat. I pass the Uzi to Richard. He had nothing on him. He holds it with an unsure look.

Theo is snapping the snipe rifle together smoothly, efficiently. I pull on the crossed back sheaths. My coat goes on. A small bag from inside my case goes on, secured with the strap over my head. Theo passes me the gun.

I stand while he goes to my case. I stride to the ledge and aim.

"Three men on the floor that I can see," I call back to Theo.

"Only three?"

"Four in the room with the target. More men. I can see more, not enough to worry. You have the go, Theo. Richard, take the cases down to the door man. Come back and wait. If anyone comes from our side, shoot. You'll know when it's us. Keep a low profile."

_Pooft! _

Our masks go on.

Theo secures the gun to the ledge of the building. The end of the line was connected to the other roof. The place was a manor. It was disguised as a small factory, only three floors. I slip my hands into the loops of the leather belt. Off I go with a running start to get across fast enough. Theo is seconds behind me.

We land with soft thuds. The belts go around our hips, not in the loops of our pants. I walk for the door briskly, silent. Theo is like a silent shadow.

The stairs are clear. I slip down and pull a compact out. Man. Smoking. I pull out something from my bag and press it to the wall over my head without thought.

"I hate smokers," I whisper while aiming the silenced rifle his way.

He falls with a neat hole in the back of his head. Clear. We go down the hall. I flatten against the wall, mirror out. Nothing. Stairs. We rush them. Down. The floor we want. A man is on the stairs. Can't shoot. It will echo and be louder than it really is. Theo flashes down the stairs.

The man has no time to see Theo or know anything other than the book of children's toys in his hands. His neck is twisted too fast. Gone in seconds. I glide down and follow Theo into the second floor. I smacked another of my toys on the wall by the man's body.

Three men at the door. One talking to them. Orders. I put the strap of the gun over my head. Hands free. Out slips our small blades. A small flash of silver. I slip out a sword. We stand with our backs to the wall, and lock eyes.

Out we go. I rush my first target. He falls back into the wall with blood gushing from his throat. I twirl and swing as one in a second. The last man falls with a thump, his head hanging by the remnants of flesh and muscle holding it to the body.

Theo waits a moment while I wipe the blood on the blades off with the last man's coat. He lifts one leg and kicks the door open. We rush in before they can understand. Moving like blurred shadows of black. We are blurs in the room while we twist and move as one. Killing all of the men in the room.

I slip out of the last man's reach. He is huge. He smirks, thinking he has me. My sword slips out. A glint of silver then a splash of red. It hits my mask. He falls back, holding his abdominal. A huge slice went through there. I twirl the blade quickly to bring it back with all my might. The head flies through the air and rolls into the feet of my target.

Theo rushes out the door with my bag. I had only told him to place them on the floors. I turn to look at the person.

"Welcome," the man says while opening his arms wide. A large smile had to be on under his mask. He had pulled it on quickly when we kicked the door open.

I wipe the blood off my blade on the body closest to me without thought or looking. My eyes were on the man. A scarecrow like mask made of a potato sack. The blade whistles while I raise it quickly and slip it into it's sheath. He watches.

He steps toward me calmly, like you would a friend. I lift my head more and slip my hat off. His eyes snap to mine. He seemed intrigued by the color. I drop the hat as he stands, watching me. Waiting for my move. I calmly pull my coat off and drop it next to the hat. Theo comes in. He stops at the door and stands at attention.

"Done."

I lift my hand a little to show that I heard him.

"Who are you?" the man asks.

I say nothing as he looks over the suit. My jacket is gone now too. I stand in my suit minus the jacket. My gloved hands rested at my sides. I stood tall. I was glad I had added a device to the mask to make my voice sound male, deep.

"Who I am matters not. I know who and what you are. There is no need for a mask."

"There is every need for mine. Why do you wear one?"

I do not show a hint of anything. I'm unreadable. He is trying to analyze me like one of his patients.

"I'm not a patient. I'm here on a job. My mask is so my identity is safe. There are too many prying eyes here in Gotham."

"Not much time left," Theo says quickly.

I pull off my sniper rifle and set it on the floor. One swift tap sends it across the floor to Theo.

"Be ready. They will be back," I say with my head turned a little to show that I am talking to Theo.

"Why are you here? Who sent you?"

"An agent. Just another person. I'm just doing a favor for them. Come."

"Why?"

"I'm to get you out, Doctor Crane. It's a new concept to not kill my target."

He pulls his mask off to look at me. Studying.  
"I don't have time for your ways. Come or not. The Bat is on his way and we have so much time."

I take the bag from Theo and put my things in it. I need to be able to move fast. I have yet to meet the Bat and do not wish to. I glide from the room quickly. Crane stays between Theo and I. Keeping up.

We burst out to the roof. Theo curses. He rips off the mask and passes it to me. I snatch it and slip it in my bag. I snatch the rifle and pull my belt out.

"The Bat's coming. The look out saw him a few blocks off, on foot as of now. Go," Theo says while pulling on a clown mask.


	17. Act for the Bat

I pull off my belt and ready it. Theo passes his extra belt to Crane.

"Follow B. Don't B will keep you safe for now," Theo says while I ready Crane's belt.

"Hold on tight and be ready to run when we hit ground. We need to be out of sight by time the Bat comes. I don't plan on him finding out about me beyond reports," I say while stepping up to the end of the rope.

Theo would follow us and if the Bat spots us, distract him. There should be another man to distract him. This was a just in case. I launch off the edge. Richard had a ski mask on now. I hit ground. Crane falls behind me. I didn't stumble from the impact. Theo hits ground as I grab Crane and book it for the door.

Richard rushes down and I hit the button on the device in my hand.

The building we had left explodes. Theo falls in behind us as we go down the stairs. He curses as he stumbles behind us. I pull on my coat as we run down the stairs. I pull the mask from Crane and put my hat on his head. My coat goes on him. Jacket on me.

I rush down the stairs behind Richard. My hands work at taking the rifle apart. The man at the door stares at us. I fling the guitar case open and start putting the rifle parts in. I pass it to Richard. I give Crane the bass case. It was empty.

"Keep up. Don't talk, keep your head down."

"Bi-"the man from the door starts to say happily.

Richard smacks his hand over the guy's mouth.

"Shut it," he hisses to the man.

I step out the back door calmly with my men. All masks removed. Just a group of guys. Band. I make my voice deeper and manlier as I go to speak.

"Good night, boys," I say while walking with them toward our car.

"Great," Richard echoes, pleasure of a good night in his voice.

Theo says nothing. Nor Crane. I walk calmly. Crane walks confidently with us. A shadow crosses over us. The Bat. I know it. Crane and Richard stiffen a little. I must keep this up.

"Yeah, can't wait to get back to Livy," I say in a boasting tone. Make them relax and play this out. "She said she would have dinner for me. You can come if you guys like."

"Sounds great, Blake," Theo says in a happy tone while slapping me on the back in that friendly way. "I love Liv's cooking."

"Count me in," Crane adds in a different voice.

Good. He understands. I spot the Bat from the corner of my eyes. He is on the roof of the buildings, following us. I am glad Richard had put the gun in the bass case. Glad we have no obvious tings to signal us from others.

"Yeah. Livy has some great meatloaf," Richard says in a nostalgic voice.

I stop to look up at the Bat, he was obvious. I point like a gawker.

"Look! The Batman!" I sound like I'm looking up at a hero.

"Don't make up lies, Blake," Theo laughs while pulling me along.

I shrug and walk on with the group.

"I'm serious. I saw the Batman," I defend, but sound like I really didn't care now.

I lift a hand and rub my eyes. "It's so late. We have to stop this some time."

"Yeah. All those fine girls are going to get tired of us soon."

I look at Richard. There had been hidden meaning in that. I frown at him. Theo checks his phone. He looks up with a smile.

"Bat was just spotted at the building, talking to Gordon."

I smirk as I walk on. The students are there still. I walk by like they don't exist.

"Hey!" one of the guys calls.

I do not pause. Crane, Theo, and Richard do. I stop with my back to the group.

"Miss Morte!"

"Shit," I hiss while bursting into a run.

"No! Come back! Can we get a photo?!" a boy yells as he chases after us.

I grip the wig on my head and run full out for the far. I throw the case in back and get in the driver's seat. Richard sits in back with Crane and the cases. Theo hops in as I hit reverse and peel out of the lot.

"I hate teens," I growl while pulling the wig off and driving down the streets.

"You're a teen, Mistress," Richard informs.

"Shut up, Richard. Do not remind me of my age. My age has nothing to do with this. Do I look like a fan girl?"

I yank snatch Theo's hat and slip it on. He's breathing a little heavy.

"Theo, calm your breathing."

"Mistress," Richard says from the back.

"What?" I snap as I stop at a light.

"Lidia is calling."

I reach back for the phone. He passes it up. I spot Crane staring at me in the rearview mirror.  
"Yes, Lidia."

"Mistress," Lidia says in a rush. "Carlton is away. He's panicking. Mr. Wayne has called again. A Mr. Gordon is coming over."

"Shit!" I yell while smacking the steering wheel and hitting the gas hard as the light changes. "I'll deal with Carlton. Until then, shut him up, calm him down. If he gets there before me, stall. Say I just went out to grab my friend."

I snap the phone shut and turn sharply. Theo falls into me. I push faster for the spot reserved for this car. I slam the breaks on. I push Theo off and jump out of the car. I start stripping off my things there.

I throw the jacket back into Theo. The swords are in next. Gun holster. Blades. My assortment of weapons. Off goes the vest. I pull the tie off. The shirt was form fitted. In go the boots. I pull the pants down. No modesty here. Richard throws out my pink slacks. I yank them on. The pink heels slip on fast.

Theo is on the other side of the care, taking his weapons off. He pulls on my jacket as I throw the hat in and let my hair fall.

"Richard."

He passes the contacts to me as I remember suddenly. I catch them as he gets in the driver's seat. He backs out as I run full out for the building. Theo is beside me. I glance at him. He has my pants on. I frown for a moment. I have no time to ask as we go in to the building.

The lift was open, thankfully. I sigh. Thank- Fuck. Gordon smiles as he sees me.

"Miss di Morte," he says as we get in with him.

"Gordon, how nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Coming to see you. I got a tip from somebody."

"Oh? Would you like some coffee while we talk?"

He smiles as the doors open. Lidia is there, smiling. She has three cups of coffee on a tray. I grab one and walk on by her.

"This way, Mr. Gordon. We can talk in the living room."

I stand by the window, looking out over Gotham. Theo whispers to Lidia. They leave us. Gordon sits down on the couch.

"Who was that?"  
"My friend. He's offered to stay with me. Keep an eye on me."

"I heard that the Joker came by tonight."

"What of it? He left."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Mr. Gordon. I fought back better than he had thought. I believe he came to intimidate me. Get me scared."

"Why didn't you call?"

"Paper work. I don't need your men watching me. Or you worrying about me. I hate when people worry about me."

I sip my coffee.

"Who gave such a tip?"

"I'm not aloud to say."

I freeze. I'm glad he was too busy looking at the staged books on my table. He didn't see me stiffen for a moment. He only says that when it is Batman. How would the Bat know? Bruce was the only one to see… My mind starts to whirl into thought. Images and thoughts flashing by in my quick analysis.

"Miss di Morte?"

I look over my shoulder at him.

"Yes?"

"You were staring off. I asked if you have a place to hide out at."

"No," I snap sharply as I whip around.

He looks shocked by my change of attitude suddenly. The grip on my mug was white knuckled.

"We can get you a place to stay. You won't have to worry about the Joker."

"No!" I snap again. "I am not hiding from him. I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know what you're saying, Miss di Morte. You're too young to understand what he can do."

I growl as I put my mug down. It thumps.

"I'm a woman of 20. I know what is good for me. I understand fully. My past has made that clear. I am not running. Do not patronize me, Mr. Gordon. I have protection enough. I have three bodyguards! I need nothing more."

I snap my mouth shut and close my eyes. I calm my breathing quickly.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in a level tone. "I did not mean to yell."

"Jezika!" a voice snaps as they round the corner into the room.

Carlton. He is leaning on his cane, hard. I look at him. He is glaring at me. Upset.

"You left without me," he growls as he comes over to me and stands an inch away, fuming down at me.

"I went with Theo and Richard, Carlton. I was fine. I needed air. If it makes you happy I put a vest on."

He reaches down and rips my shirt open. He frowns at me again.

"That's your worst one. Why do you always do this?"

I just look up at him calmly. He frowns again.

"Where's Richard?"

"Getting some work done for me. I didn't want to get too far from home at the moment. I believe he is getting some money for me."

"The banks are closed," Gordon says.

"I do not keep money in a bank. Banks are not safe. Money is best kept hidden where only few know of it. Like a stash of candy."

"Jezika Liza," Carlton snaps, gripping my face and turning me to look at him again.

My eyes drain of emotion. My face became blank. He understood what the look in my eyes was. He lets go fast. He steps back, giving me space. My look is covered by a normal blank mask, the one for public. Carlton bows quickly.

"Go find Theo. I wish to speak with Mr. Gordon without your rude interruptions, Carlton."

"Yes, Mistress."

He rushes off. I watch him go.

"Men are so troublesome," I state while picking my coffee up again.


	18. Theo's leg, Devices, and a surprise

"You trust him?"

I look at Gordon. He is looking at me.  
"I trust him blindly with my life," I say truthfully. "He has been my personal bodyguard for the greater part of my life. My friend for longer."

He nods. The Grandfather clock to my left starts to chime. Our eyes go to it. I frown.

"Lidia!" I call as I put my mug down.

I walk toward the clock, cautiously. Lidia comes in, flushed from her run to get to me quickly.

"Where did you get this clock?" I ask while reaching out for the clock.

"It was a gift, Miss. I looked it over."

I open the door quickly. My hand reaches in. Gordon comes up behind me. I bring my face to the little camera placed under the face of the clock.

"Who would want to spy on me? Lidia, inform Theo. I want this place searched thoroughly."

My hand closes around the device and pulls. It breaks into pieces as my hand squeezes it. Lidia rushes off.

"I'm sorry, Miss di Morte," he says with a sad look after his beeper goes off. "Call me when you hear something on the Joker, don't worry about the paper work."

"Alright, Mr. Gordon."

I flash a smile as I walk him to the lift. He shoots his arm out.

"You're young, Miss di Morte. You should get out there and have fun before you have to grow up."

The doors close. I stare at the doors. Confused. I turn and glide for the kitchen. Lidia it there, sewing.

"Lidia," I say as I stop in front of the end of the table facing her with one hand on the table.

She glances up at me. I'm looking off at the stove. She goes back to sewing.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should show myself more in Gotham's lights?"

She stops. Her eyes lift to look at me with shock. Her mouth opens. Shuts. Opens.

"Why are you asking me, Miss?"

I bite back a scolding for questioning me.

"Because you are female, and a close friend. Do you think I should go out more?"

She blinks.

"Yes, Miss. It would help your image. A man will too."

I frown.

"What can a man do for me?"

She hears the disdain in my voice. The door opens to the kitchen.

"It will look good, because single women are looked down upon if they don't show interest in men."

I whip around. Crane stands there with Theo's pants in his hand. I look at them.

"Your man told me to give them to your maid."

"Lidia. Her name is Lidia. Here."

I snatch them and head for the office. A fireplace was there. He follows. I drop the bloodied pants on the brick mantel.

"Mistress!"

I turn with a frown. I rush for the voice. Carlton is trying to hold Theo down.

"Theo!" I snap as I glide in, "Sit still."

"I don't want him removing the bullet," Theo says calmly. "His fingers are too large, they will stretch out the wound."

I reach behind myself and slip my top off. The vest stands out against my skin. Carlton steps back.

I sit between Theo's legs and bend over the bleeding wounds. His pants are gone and his boxers have puppies on them. Carlton tenses at how close I am to Theo's 'box'.

"Relax, Carlton," I say calmly while poking a finger in the hole.

"I would relax if you weren't in his vest and so close to his…_space_," he snaps.

Theo groans sexually as I hit the bullet. He's smirking at Carlton. I grind my sharp nail into the bone.

"Ah!" he hisses gripping my free arm and the headboard.

"Hell, woman," he groans.

"What?" I growl while looking up at him.

"Ah! Ah! Miss di Morte!" he cries as I dig in his leg.

"Masochist or not, Theo. I am your boss," I drawl while pulling the bullet out with ease. "Trying to agitate my best man will not be tolerated."

I turn and drop the bloody bullet in Carlton's hand. My hand is covered in blood. I take the alcohol from him.

"I do not appreciate your lack of control over your hormones."

I pour the alcohol in the wound. He hisses in pain.

"Do not make me teach you manners. I'm too busy for that."

"Yes, Mistress," he says fast.

I put gauze over the wound. He relaxes a little after I tape it down.

"Good. Now go do your job. I want everything searched. All devices removed and disposed of. Carlton, you will search my room."

I stand and run my bloody hand through my hair. My eyes close as I think. I'm not a slow thinker, I just have many things flashing about my mind at once.

"Doctor, you will stay in with Richard. Tomorrow I will have you gone. Stay away from the windows. It seems the Bat has been watching me. Along with other neighbors. For now, I shall retire."

I open my eyes and leave the room.

"Miss! Miss!" Richard calls, rushing after me.

"What?" I ask while opening my door.

"Mr. Wayne?"

I open the balcony doors. Richard grabs me and yanks me back before I can finish turning the knobs. I fall into my table, knocking the vase off.

"The god damned clown!" he yells.

I look up with my lip bleeding. A body hangs from a noose and at my level. A female. The one from the media who had tried to make me look bad.

I stand. Sigh. I pick up the phone and dial the number from the card.

"Richard, get my things. Hide them. Tell Carlton to get our guest out for a while."

The phone picks up.

"Commissioner Gordon," he sounds busy, distracted.

"Hello, Gordon," I drawl in a friendly voice, friendly for me.

"Is something wrong?" he sounds worried.

I reach out and pull the letter and video in a bag from the body. The joker card is pinned to her dress.

"Seems I have the body of a…" I read the ID in the bag. "Miss Livy Arden hanging from my roof. Might want to come get it."

"Don't disturb the body."

"Then should I put this bag down?"

Smart-aleck.

"Yes. I'll be right there."

"Good."

I hang up. Richard and Carlton are gathering my weapons, suits, masks, anything to discriminate me. I put the phone down.

Time to shower.


	19. Your Gift, Livy Arden

"Miss."

I glance away from the body. My wet hair is pulled back in a bun. I'm dressed in blue silk pajama pants and a white men's tank top.

Gordon rushes in with cops. Gordon stops next to me and runs a hand through his hair.

"I hoped it wasn't her," he says as his men search my balcony, and the roof.

"Here, Sir," the female cop says while passing a bag to Gordon.

"A video, newspaper, and a copy of the article she wrote about me," I say before he can look. "Her ID is in the bag as well."

He puts the tape in my VCR.

"Hello, doll," that voice greats, "Gordon," he sounds dismissing with Gordon's name. "I thought my new toy deserved a gift."

I glance at the screen. Livy was strapped to a chair crying.

"Please! I didn't mean to,-" she pleads.

"Shh. Shh. Shh," he says sarcastic, false sincerity, as he pats her cheek roughly. "You've made my toy sound bad. Livy. Livy, dear. Look at me."

He sounds sweet to her. She won't look.

"LOOK. At. Me!" he roars in a deep, demonic voice.

She looks up fast. Eyes forced wide. She's shaking.

"Say sorry to her, Livy Arden."

"I'm s-s-sor-sorry," she stutters.

Not sorry for her words. Sorry for herself. I can taste it almost. Her head whips to the side. The camera shows the clown. His tongue flicks out to touch the corner of his mouth.

"I don't think she meant it, Miss di Morte," he says like he's talking of a child who had said sorry without meaning it. "What do you think she meant sorry for?"

I answer.

"Her predicament. Herself."

Gordon glances at me.

The clown licks his lips. Laughs. "I agree. She needs to mean it."

I walk closer to the T.V., next to Gordon. The camera turns to Livy.

She screams as the camera waves about, and then goes off. It comes back on after a long pause.

"Daddy!"

A cute blond girl with unnatural golden, amber eyes laughs to the camera. My breath stops.

She has on a tight, black long sleeved top. Black slacks cover her bottom. A woman sits by the fire in the background. Drink in hand, glare on her face at the adorable girl, and bottle of expensive liquor in front of her.

The camera follows the girl while she rushes the man she called to. Her feet are silent on the hard wood floor, even in shoes that should make noise.

She falls into the man's lap.

"Daddy!" she says happily hugging him.

He glances from paperwork to her. He frowns. His eyes go to the one with the camera.

"Carl, I thought I told you to keep Jezika at her studies," he demands in a cold, emotionless voice.

"What?" the drunken slur of a woman snaps, full of hate. "I can't see my children? Why don't you hug _me,_ Jezy?"

The camera flicks to the women. She's seething in front of her chair. The camera flicks to the girl. She's stiff. Fear flashes in her eyes for but a moment. Pure anger and hate fills those once pretty and happy eyes. Something no seven year old should have or see, feel. She doesn't move toward her mother.

"I said come HERE!" the woman bellows in a frightening voice. A few officers jumped.

"No." The voice is cold of all emotion. Dead. Scary on such a child. "You're not touching me, _Mother_." She spat out the title like it was sickening to say.

The camera falls back and to the side. A boy rushes forwards, blocking the woman. She swings at the boy. Beating him without mercy. Sorriso sits at his desk, working, ignoring the scene.

"STOP!" the girl roars.

The boy, Carlton is bleeding and going in and out of consciousness. They stop. Sorriso glances at the seething girl. The mother smiles evilly. Her foot lifts to kick the child in the head.

A blur of black and blond moves across the screen.

"AH!" a shrill scream fills the room.

"You hateful hag, the girl growls.

Her mother lays on the floor. Holding a hand to her bleeding arm, sobbing. The girl stands with a letter opener in her hands. She is calm, poised.

"Leave her be, Jezika," her father says.

"Yes, Father."

She drops the letter opener and steps away, back to the woman. A shrill cry comes from the girl. She falls forwards crying. Blood runs from her back. A slash runs from her left shoulder, down to her right side, under the ribs.

Her mother glares at the girl, letter opener in hand.

"Enough!" Sorriso roars.

The mother pales. Carlton's face fills the screen. The camera goes off as a scream of pure agony come from behind him.

The screen goes black. I stride forward as the camera goes back to a blood covered girl. The me from last time. Her blood. Her opponents. She's a teen now. 13. A sword in hand. Her opponent is around 20. I stop. Frown.

"Go, Jezi!" a male voice calls like a father at their child's game.

The blades are rapiers, without the rubber tips.

She twirls out of the lung of the man. She stops behind him, blade to his throat.

"Game!" the male voice of Carlton calls from behind the camera.

"What is this?" I demand as I frown at the screen.

Black.

A green field.

"Rachel!" It's me. One year older.

The brunette girl and the male turn to look. Rachel smiles. The boy watches the girls. The girls are background now. The boy is the focus. He's watching the girl with a light in his eyes. The girls laugh. The blond girl bends to her knees and the other follows. The flowers become their focus.

The camera comes closer to the brunette boy.

"Stop watching her like that, Wayne," Carlton snaps.

Wayne looks at the camera holder. Frowning.

"Forget your silly crush. She's not your type." Cold. Very cold.

"I like who I wish, Carlton."

Camera goes off. I stop the video. My hand grips the video tight.

"Damned it!" I yell.

The tape of the video shreds and falls to the floor. Gordon tries to stop me. I throw the rest out the balcony without hesitation.

"Carlton!" I yell, striding from the room.

"Yes?' he asks as I come to the living room.

"You left videos? You recorded things. The clown has them."

I turn and go back to my room. I'll kill that clown. I grab my shoes. Gordon spots me.

"Miss di Morte!" he calls and goes for my door.

I twirl out of the path of a cop. He had run at me from behind. He smacks the wall. I pull my shoes on in a flash, flip-flops.

"Jezika! Stop!"

I pause at the center of my living room. Angry. Carlton looks on with surprise.

"Gordon. He's called me a _toy_! He's stripped me to my under clothes for his men. Killed a woman for me. Now he's trying to piss me off." I hit the button to the lift. "I'm not pissed. I'm furious."

The doors open.

"Stop! I order you to stop!" Gordon calls.

I hit the couch with a soft thump. Carlton is on his feet. I get up and turn my glare to the source of my fall.

The Bat. My emotions lock away. I'm beyond joy now. The Bat is looking at me. I stand, pulling my shirt down.

"I have every right to leave my home," I demand while turning to Gordon. I advance on him. "I don't like people I don't know in my home. I don't mind your men. You vouch for them. The Bat goes. I hate rodents and he's not known for his kindness. I. Want. Him. Out. He'll make this worse for me."

I turn on my heel. Ranting out loud as I turn on the Bat.

"You." I poke him in the chest. "Are going to piss the clown off. You called Gordon earlier. Now I have a body in my room. You piss off the clown. He's not going to be nice forever."

He looks down at me. My eyes lock with his. False hazel and brown gazing at each other.

"You'll be fine, Miss di Morte," he says in a gravely voice, unrecognizable, obviously not his real voice.

I frown as the phone in the pocket of my pants goes off. I pull it out and look at eh number. Who? I hit ignore.

The phone vibrates again. I frown. Ignore. Pause. Vibrate. I answer this time.

"What?" I snap.

"Doll," the voice says happily. Clown.

"I'm not your damned doll!" I yell into the phone. I hang up.

"Mistress?" Carlton asks from his standing position by the couch.

"Sit, Carlton. You need rest."

The house phone rings. The old rotary phone by me rings. I frown and pick it up.

"Do you not understand when somebody turns you down? Leave me alone, Clown."

I slam the phone down.

"Get him on the line," Gordon says fast. He has men setting up to trace the call.

"I'm not talking to that pig."

"We need to trace it. He has the Mayor's son. Please, Miss di Morte?"

I snatch the phone up as it continues ringing. I cross my free arm under my chest. Bat puts a device to the receiver. I pull away fast. He was too close for me.

"What? I'm tired. I'm cranky."

"It's, uh, showing, doll."

"I don't care."

"How'd you like your…_gift_?"

I roll my eyes.

"Gift? I have to have cops come to my home and take it," I snap.

"I thought you'd like it," he laughs.

I wait out his laughing.

"Aw, come on now, doll. You're not laughing."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sarcasm drops from my voice. "If I see you again, then I'll laught."

"Mm. A threa-tah," he laughs.

"You remind me of my mother."

He shuts up. I can feel the anger from him. I smirk as I bask in it.

"Tell me, how did she go?"

My turn for silence. No anger. Thoughtful.

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"I never had a mother," I say nonchalantly.

"Julia di morte."

"Oh. Her. She drank. But you knew that. How are those by the way?"

"I love watching. Such a life-uh," he says with a high laugh and chuckle.

"You're boring me."

Click.

I shrug as Gordon looks at me. He seems like he wishes he could say what's on his mind. The Bat stares at me. I look right back.

"Why are you still here? Now leave, Bat."

I turn on my heel and head for my room, the body is gone.

"Oh."

I turn. Gordon is right behind me.

"I would appreciate it if there aren't any cops. Target practice for the clown. And…" I turn my eyes to the Bat. "I'm closing all shades and windows, no need for the Bat to watch me."

"We have to leave somebody, Miss di Morte."

I look at Gordon. Serious now.

"I have three bodyguards and years of training for this stuff. It's no different than home for me. Your man will be the weak link and I will not stop to check on them every chance I can to make sure they're still breathing."

"One cop." Negotiating.

I gaze at him. My eyes flick to the Bat. The Bat is watching us.

"No. The media will have a frenzy and I don't want _any_ of this getting out. I _will_ talk to the new leader of Father's mafia."

"You know who the mafia boss is?" he asks quickly.

I roll my eyes.

"Why wouldn't I? If I weren't female I would have been forced to the title. Thank God I'm not. Then I wouldn't be able to sleep or go out safely."

"Who is it?"

"Not at the liability to say." My daring eyes lock on Gordon's. "All I care about is they have promised me protection. Please leave now."

He looks at me. Debating if he could get it out of me. Searching my eyes.

"Head out!"

His men start to go. I flick my eyes to where the Bat was. Gone. A black cloth flicks in my peripheral. I turn and rush down the hall.

There. In my room, my office. I reach out silently. My hand tangles in his cape. He tries to turn around. I've gripped the top, base of his neck. His eyes lock on me.

"Out. I'm not risking anymore cameras or listening devices."

"You've found bugs?" he asks.

"Yes. My house has bean cleared of them."

"Do you have one left?"

"Of course. To mess with the person. Why?"

"May I have it?"

I reach over his shoulder. I have to press into him to grab it. My hand covers the lens and flicks it off.

"Here. Now go."

I release his cape. He jumps out of my open window. Good. Be. I turn and go back to my room.


	20. Emotional confrontations with Bruce

Crane's back. I'm sitting at my tea table, sipping my tea while looking out at Gotham. My eyes don't look away from the view. Crane sits in the open chair.

Lidia doesn't move to serve him. I set my cup down. The motion of my hand signals her. She fills my cup and serves Crane.

He watches me. He has on one of my suits, Theo's shirt. He looks me over. I have a white slip on, a white, with black, lace bra and a robe on. The black silk robe hangs open around me.

"I see Theo has you wearing my suit."

He seems to look at himself surprised that it was mine. He sips his tea.

"Why are you still here?"

"You're to take me to the Joker."

"No."

"You're the only one who knows where he is."

"No."

He looks at me, judging. Analyzing. I sip my tea.

"The Joker only wants you out to cause chaos. Anger the Bat. He asked me a favor. He shall pay me for it. He will kill you if you analyze him like you are me."

I set the cup down. Lidia doesn't step forwards to fill it again. I stand like I am pulled by strings, full of grace. I stop at the door.

"I don't want you at my home. Too many eyes. If you wish to contact me, get hold of Richard. Call his cell phone. He'll take you to your new place, you have a new name, everything."

I leave him. I have something I must do. It is unplanned. A spur of the moment kind of thing. Carlton knows nothing of it.

I pull a form fitted white blouse on. It hangs over the tight, pinstriped pencil skirt that laced in the back at the top. I stare at my reflection as I pull a black jacket on. The two buttons under my chest are the only ones connected. Black knee socks grace my legs and simple black Mary Jane's on my feet. Yes there is a blade in my pocket, my only weapon. My hair hangs down in light waves. Nice. Contacts in. Ready.

I stuff my phone in the pocket with my blade. My bill fold goes in the inner pocket of the jacket.

I glide by the kitchen, Carlton, Theo, Richard, Lidia, and Crane are all there. The keys are twirling around my thin finger. A clatter comes from the kitchen, chairs falling over.

"Jezika!" Carlton is calling. Worried. Panicked.

"Relax, Carlton," I call as I turn to face him in the lift, he is halfway down the hall. "I'm doing something unplanned for once. Don't worry. I have my phone."

"You don't have any where to put weapons. At least bring one of us."

I laugh.

"No. I want to try to play normal. Normal people don't go every where with weapons. Normal women go out. Have fun."

"But you're not normal!" Carlton demands angry.

I smirk as the doors start to close.

"I know."

The doors close as he rushes me. Nothing he can do. I whistle as I reach the car park. My black Porche Carrera GT is parked on the second to the top floor of the car park. It has a boot on the front tire, special bullet proof glass. My toy. My favorite car ever. I take the boot off and put it in the trunk. The luxurious red leather interior soothes me as I start the car.

The engine purr for me as I push into traffic. The news crew in front of the car park for Wayne Enterprises stops to look at the car as I get out after parking in the space right behind the security booth. The sunglasses on my face don't disguise who I am. The camera turns to me.

"Miss di Morte!" the news man calls.

I stop and turn my head to the man. They come over. The man stands close.

"Is it true that you have two bodyguards watching you at all times?"

The microphone is put in my face. I pull my sunglasses off and look at the reporter.

"Three."

"Where are they now?"

"Home. I usually bring one with me, but I felt no need for them today."

"No need? You're the eye of Gotham. Ex-mafia princess."

I laugh. It sounds light as bells. It was a true laugh, not fake. It surprised me, I didn't show it.

"It's nothing to be proud of. What with the way women are treated in the mafia and mob."

"How is that, Miss di Morte?"

I look right at the camera.

"Like cattle to be traded. Women are nothing to them. Objects. Servants. Slaves."

My eyes look off to the building. A smile comes to my face.

"Are you currently looking at any specific men?"

"Not at the time. Gotham does have some very nice men, though. I hope one of them will be decent enough."

I walk away.

"Miss! You can't go back there!" the woman calls as she rushes after me. My long, quick glide is too fast for her.

I push the door to the meeting room open without knocking. The secretary falls in behind me, panting lightly. All heads turn to me. I have the sunglasses on again.

The head of Gotham's Education Committee was talking. He looks at me, eyeing me like any man. I go over to the sleeping man. The sunglasses come off as I stand across from him.

"I'm sorry, Sir," the woman says fast, "I'll have security come and get her."

I lean over the table and put my lips over Bruce's ear.

"Wake up, sleepy head," I say in my smoky voice in a whisper.

I pull back and place my folded hands on the table with my face cradled in them. His eyes flutter open. They land on me. I'm smiling, kindly. He smiles at me. I sit up and hold my hands in front of me. His eyes flick about the room. He frowns.

"Where's your guard?" he asks, standing.

"I ordered them to stay home. I'm trying something new."

"What's that?"

I smile and twirl after slipping the glasses off. He takes in my wardrobe choice.

"Being normal. I've left everything at home besides my bill fold and phone. This was all a spur of the moment. Unplanned."

He smiles. "To what do I owe your visit?"

"I've come across something, I thought you could help."

"I'm sorry," he says to the people in the meeting room. "I'll be back, Lucius."

He places his hand at the small of my back and politely guides me from the room. He flashes a smile to the secretary who has the phone to her ear. She puts the phone back in the cradle as we enter his office. He closes the door while I glide over to the window. The building is taller than my penthouse. I look out over the sunny landscape. I never really looked at Gotham from this view in the day. Bruce stands behind me, I believe, looking out at Gotham as well.

"I've never looked at Gotham during the day. I usually only have the time at night," I say while looking at the people of Gotham on the streets. So easy to squash their lives out.

"The view during sunset is the best."

I smile at the image in my mind. My hand lifts to touch the glass of the window as the smile slowly melts away. Bruce is unsure of what to say. How to ask what I want.

"I wish to be more active in Gotham. I'm famous because of my title as Ex-Mafia Princess. I want something new. I want to be me." I turn to look at Bruce. "I believe it is time that I reveal myself to Gotham. Like you."

"How can I help you?"

"I-…" I close my mouth and look out over my shoulder at the city as I try to think of a way to fraise it. "I… only have my bodyguards and maid as friends. You're…you're- Look you're the closest I have to a friend. Lidia is my friend because she is my maid. Carlton… Forced to befriend me as a child and has regretfully fallen for me. Richard…I don't trust his loyalties fully. Theo is a real friend, but.. he doesn't know this stuff. Society is new to me. I'm used to being locked away at home or secretly going with my father. The Mafia is not society. Or the society one should know. …I've recently come across some things from my childhood…Did you know we were neighbors?"

I sit in the chair behind his desk heavily. Lost in thought. Frowning at the floor.

"I used to risk beatings to play with Miss Rachel Dawes at your home." A sarcastic chuckle escapes me. "Your place was a safe haven for us. I would bring Marie and Anthony to your estate, whether you knew it or not, to keep Father or Mother from them." I glance up at him. Serious. "You liked me when I was younger. I've-no. Joker has found the video of Carlton telling you off." I laugh. "I destroyed the tape, regretfully. Gordon and his crew saw it. But, what I'm trying to say is, you're my friend. My only true friend."

I sigh as I look him in the eye. "And for some ungodly reason…I-I _trust_ you. I hardly trust my thoughts with Carlton. He's so… so… official." I rake a hand through my hair as I feel the awkwardness of this. I laugh while crossing my arms to hold myself. "I don't even talk like this with Lidia. The last person I talked like this with was…Marie."

"What happened to Marie?" he asks softly, gently.

I bite my lip as I push the rush of memories back. I release my hold on myself and talk a deep calming breath.

"She died. Anthony tried to save her. The bullet was meant for me. The idiot was a lacky of ours. Had the worst aim ever. Anthony jumped in front of her. The bullet went through him and into her. She died in my arms while Father left us. He left them. I-i…" I fight with myself. I have to say it. It must be said out loud. I feel the tears in my eyes, they wont fall. "I left the last of myself there. With Marie when I lied to her that she will be fine, that our mother would be there, sober, happy, singing. Watching Mother die didn't bother me. Marie was my life. I lived to defend her from Father. I took all of her punishments. I- pretended to be happy, to feel for her."

My eyes shut tight. I can feel my throat tighten. The memories are trying to flood me. My hands grip the chair tight. I can feel him reaching for me. I push with my feet fast. He stands shocked with his hand reached out to touch where I had been.

"I haven't felt for years. All of these memories were push back. Blocked. Until… until you came along. Until I saw Rachel again. You again. I-I'm questioning myself for the first time in my life. I would normally have hunted that clown down and confronted him. But…It…I-Everything's different now. I don't find myself angry that Lidia loves Richard. I find myself angry that he doesn't love _her_. I would normally be angry at a show of emotion like that. Emotions are weakness. Were weakness." I look up at him. "Why did you do it? You've changed me, Bruce. I've never felt emotion. I can fake it. I couldn't imagine it. Then you had to-to point out my lack of it. Make me question it. Myself. Now I can't stop feeling."

I growl and bash my hands down on the arms of the chair.

"Now I feel more than my anger. My anger is easier to reach. The stupid clown, people, the Bat."

"The Bat?"

"Batman. I've found his listening devices in my home. Theo is searching the house daily. Lidia locks all doors and windows. Carlton has no clue that it's the Bat. He thinks it's the Maronis'." My eyes flash as I turn my angry eyes on him. "I don't understand men. My life is hell because of them. Father. Mathew. The Mafia. Carlton. Richard. The clown. Now the Bat. But you would know all about that."

He tenses. I look at him accusingly.

"Either way. I need a new focus. Doing normal things. I'm leaving the mafia. I'm tired of the lies. I'm tired of everything. I want to have fun. Forgive people. Learn to control my new found emotions."

He relaxes. I know exactly why he tensed. He thinks I don't know. I lighten fast. A smile comes to my face.

"So, how about we go out tonight? I'll leave Carlton, Theo, Richard. I'll wear something besides my business clothes. Show skin for once? I want to see the night life, the clean night life.'

"There's a party tonight. We can go there. The Mayor is having it. In hopes of drawing the Joker."

I frown.

"I don't think I should go if-"

"The Batman will be there. I can't go, I have an appointment in New York. But I can get you an invitation. Bring a guard."

I stand and cross to the window. Thoughts filling my mind. I'll bring Theo. He isn't fighting over me like Richard and Carlton. Theo can blend in. Play the nice date.

"Alright."

"Then will you accept my offer of lunch?"

I turn with a bright smile.

"Of course. I can shop after words."

"Where would you like to eat?"

"Here." He looks at me for a moment. "I've never had cafeteria food."

He laughs.


	21. Shy? I've never been shy

The lift was empty when we got in. By the time we reached the basement we were crowded. Bruce stuck his arm out to keep the doors open. I've never been somewhere so crowded. A few of the men in the lift backed up when they saw Bruce trying to get me out.

I step out and look around. People were dotted around the place with friends. The line was small. I walk slowly, looking around. I grab a tray and put a juice on it with a sandwich, more like a sub.

"I'll pay for your lunch," Bruce says as he leads me over to the lady behind a cash register.

"Thank you," I say while the lady rings our food up. He doesn't have to pay, since he owns the place he gets it free.

I look around and spot a place to the left that has an open table. I glide over to it. Bruce pulls my chair out. I pause. I flash a quick smile before sitting. He pushes me in easily.

I pause with my hand holding the glass. It feels so odd to smile so much. I'm unsure of how to react to this. I feel ridiculous smiling and being happy. Why do I feel like this around him? I can't be like this any where else. I give my drink a stern look. Agreed. I must not let this spread into my night life. Biondi can not be like this. I must be two people. Just as Father wished. I can do it. Bruce can help me.

I look up with a light laugh. I blush and cover my mouth quick. Bruce smiles at me. He thinks it's cute. My voice sounds softer, kinder. My laugh sounds like a childish giggle, like one from those shy, blushing girls in Theo's anime. Why?

I feel shy. Shy? I've never been shy. I sip my juice. My back is straight, my posture perfect. Stiff? Too proper? No. Relax a little. I glance at Bruce. His shoulders are a little relaxed. So my normal posture is fine. My muscles relax a little, but I stay sitting like I normally do.

"Thank you." He looks up. My voice was soft, shy. The dark, smoky voice has changed. It's more of a seductive voice, soft, but smoky. I look at him through my hair from the corner of my eye. It seems as if I am not looking at him.

He knows not to reply or show publicly that I had said it. He smiles though as I bite into the sandwich daintily. It's good. Lidia doesn't make these things. I'll have her do it from now on. They are good.

I sit back a while later. Half of the 6 inch sandwich is left. I'm full. I laugh as Bruce looks at me. People have been looking at us through out our lunch. Some had even taken pictures with their phones.

"I think I'll have to bring the rest with me for later," I admit while ignoring my phone.

I pause as it rings again. My hand slips into my pocket and pulls it out.

"Sorry," I say while frowning at the silver phone.

I don't recognize the number. I slowly hit the answer button. I gaze at the screen for a moment before lifting it to my ear. I look off at the wall to our left.

"Hello?" My normal dark voice is back, a little question in my voice.

Would you call this hiding myself? Is my voice part of that?

"You answered."

Crane?

"I told you not to call me," I snap, my voice becoming darker and my anger thick in the tone.

"This is Lex's phone."

I stiffen. I can feel my blood run cold.

"What? What happened? He never looses his phone." My emotions are not in my voice now, just my dark voice.

"The police have him. He was visiting me for 'the clown'. The cops got him before we could meet, he threw the phone out. Your number was the first on speed dial."

I sit forwards and run a hand through my hair. Shit. I sit back and stare at the roof as thoughts flash through my head.

"Do you know why?"

"They said something about breaking into your home."

"Hold on."

I put him on hold. I flash an apologetic smile to Bruce.

"I have to go. My newest bodyguard is in trouble. Sorry."

I gather the sandwich and juice. Bruce takes my tray.

"It's alright. Be careful."

"Thanks for the lunch."

I walk out briskly. Carlton is calling on the other line. I ignore him. I unlock my car and get in as I take Crane off hold.

"Alright. Loose the phone. Break it. Throw it into the path of a car or truck. I have to go. Contact Richard if you need me."

I hang up. I'm already speeding off for GCPD. I park between two police cars and set the alarm as I rush up the stairs. Cops and detectives stop to look at me as I stop in the crowded lobby. I'm scanning the place. I don't see him.

I glide past detainees, detectives, and cops. A few of them try to stop me. I go for the back where the cells are. I burst through the door with all emotions locked away. Everything is silent. The din died at my entrance. Cat calls go off. Gordon whirls around.

My eyes lock on one person in a cell. The clown. I flick my eyes away to Lex. I push a detective who is trying to push me out away.

"Is this how you treat people in your care?" I snap, angry. It was so cold, how could you not understand I was enraged?

"Miss di Morte," Gordon says, trying to calm me as I press forwards and stand close to the cell Lex is in with the clown.

"Do **not** try that voice with me, Commissioner," I growl, pissed, after whirling around and focusing my angry eyes on him. "You **arrested **my bodyguard. Because he _broke into my home?!_ I come to retrieve him and _I find him beat, bruised, battered and man handled! _I know you treat prisoners who don't consent this way. But I **know **Lex. Lex gives no reason for things like that. He's been taught to do as the police want."

Gordon frowns at me. I snap my phone open. My eyes stay on Gordon as I press it to my ear. Daring him.

"Mayor."

Gordon pales.

I turn my eyes to roam the room.

"Hello, Jezika," he greets in a kind tone.

"I think you might want to hear about something."

"Oh?"

"I'm at the Gotham City Police Department. My bodyguard Lex has been arrested under a misunderstanding."

"How unfortunate. I'm sure Gordon will fix it."

"Oh I'm sure he will," I say with a darker tone as my eyes go to Gordon again. "I've come to find my friend in a very unlikely state."

I can hear the Mayor shifting in his seat. "What?" he confused, almost upset now.

"Yes. He's been manhandled by the police. I'm wondering why I donate so much to the police department and city when they treat people like this."

"I'll speak to Gordon about it."

"Thank you, Anthony." I sound pleased now in a dark way.

"Mr. Wayne has informed me that you will be attending our party tonight."

"Of course. Carlton must have lost my invitation, but Bruce was kind enough to inform me of it."

"Good. I look forward to seeing you there."

I smile as Lex as I nod and reply.

"The same to you Anthony. I'll have to set up a lunch with you. I'll have Carlton take care of the details."

"Good. Until tonight, Jezika."

"Until then."

I hang up. I hate saying good byes. I slip the phone away after checking the time. I look at Gordon.

"I understand that this could have happened before he got to you, Gordon, but he's a friend. I want who ever is responsible for this taken care of."

"Right away, Miss di Morte. Ramirez, get him out!"

I watch as a female open the cage. Lex rushes out. He looks relieved as he rushes over to me. I stiffen as he hugs me.

"Thank God, you didn't bring Carlton or Theo," he says as he pulls back.

"Miss di Morte," the female says holding out a form, "I'll need you to sign this."

I take it and read it quickly. Just saying that it was a misunderstanding and that I wouldn't take them to court. I sign it. My hand grabs hold of Lex's and forces the pen into it.

"Sign this. I'm docking your pay now."

He gives me a pouting look. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I was busy, Lex. I still have things to do before tonight."

"Sorry."

He signs and gets his things from the cop offering them. I take the gun from the cop. He looks startled at first. I quickly unload the gun and put the bullets in his pocket.

"I've told you about the gun."

"Yes, Miss."

"Come on. I need you to help me find a suit."

"A suit, Miss?" he asks as we head for the door.

"I have a party to attend and I need a suit for Theo. You're male. I know nothing of men's formal wear for events."

"Party?"

He shuts up as he watches me press the unlock button for my car. He stays on the steps as I head for my car. He gets in, excited.

"When did you start driving her?" he asks as I pull out.

"Carlton restricts my freedoms, Lex. I'm taking a day off."

He sighs as he sits back in the seat.


	22. Is this what Marie felt? Floating Fading

I gaze at my reflection in the mirror. The glitter on my skin sparkles in the light. The false jewels at the corners of my eyes make the designs there stand out more. The details of my face are drawn out more. Making me look more feminine, more fragile, dainty. The pale blue contacts in my eyes make my pale skin look paler. My shining candy pink lips are turned down in a frown.

The silk blue dress that clung to my form was fashioned after the one Tinker Belle wore in the Disney movie Peter Pan. My chest, for once, stood out and drew attention. White fishnets cover my legs. Designs are drawn on my forearms like ice is crawling up my arm like vines. My nails are painted, for once, and the pale blue matches the dress and my eyes. The clear stilettos on my feet make my long legs look longer, more unnatural. The white feathers on the tops of the stilettos cover the band that holds the shoe to my foot.

I turn my head to examine myself better. My long blond hair is pulled into sleek ringlets. Two smaller ones frame my face, drawing more attention to the angles of my face. The white wings behind me reach from a little over my head to my knees. They are made with real white feathers and resemble the wings of an angel with them relaxed and pulled close to the back.

Theo shifts, moving the chain hanging from my neck. A white collar with false diamonds on it graves my throat, from which the chained leash hangs. I turn my attention to him. He's in a black suit, all black, with a single red tie. His hair is slicked back and he has contacts to make his eyes gold like my natural ones. Bat like wings grace his back. He has make up on to add to the demonic look. Just to draw out the darker parts of his features.

"Miss."

I twirl as I watch my reflection. The white skin tight shorts flash. They are more like boxer briefs that go to just under my bottom. I'm not letting Lex help with things like this any more.

"The limo is here," Carlton says as he looks me over.

"Thank you, Carlton."

I glide from the room. Time to go to that party.

The line to the red carpet is long. Our black stretch Hummer pulls up after a long wait. Theo opens his door slowly. He steps out and looks at the crowd darkly, like he wished to see them all burst into flame. Cameras flashed. People yell to him. Questioning who he is.

Silence fills the area as my foot slips out behind Theo. The media waits with baited breath. Theo turns and bends at the waist in a bow. My hand reaches out and rests on his. I lean forwards. The media flashes pictures as I step from the Hummer.

Theo grabs the leash and glides us forwards. I follow like the lost puppy. We stop to pose for a few of the media. Answer a few questions. In we go. The music hits us as the doormen open the doors for us.

We go down the stairs without stopping. The noise lessens a little. People are staring at us. We walk down the stairs like royalty. Theo doesn't hold my hand, he holds my leash. The group on the stage is staring at us as we go through the crowd. Others struggled to get through the tangle. Theo and I melt through the crowd unnaturally, with perfect ease. I glide up the stairs as Theo drops the leash.

I smile brightly at the men.

"Anthony," I call happily, in greeting, as I glide over to the group.

Miss Gotham stands to his right. Her surgically enhanced chest and body was covered in a slutty princess outfit. All pink. Her hair was pulled up in a bun with a tiara. She looks at me with wide eyes, a little hate in her eyes, along with admiration.

I smile at Anthony as I stop in front of him. He's dressed as a prince. White armor. How suiting. He smiles as his eyes go over my form. I glitter in the flashing lights and changing colors of the disco balls. Theo is behind me, like a silent threat.

"I love the place," I say while flicking my eyes over the place.

It's set up like a magical forest with the stage as a castle. Pretty.

"Miss."

I reach my hand out calmly without looking away from the Mayor. Theo places a flute of Champaign in my hand. I bring it forwards and sip it.

"How are you, Miss Gotham?" I ask, I know only Theo heard the sneer in my tone, the sarcasm.

"Fine. You, Miss…?"

"Miss di Morte. I'm great."

She pales a little and wont look me in the eye. I glance to the side. Gordon is looking at me. Frowning.

"Gordon!" I say pleased that he is here and like I have just noticed him. "How nice of you to come."

"The same for you, Miss di Morte. Why have you come?"

"Why wouldn't I come? I'm donating two point five million to this charity. What good would it be if I didn't come? Besides, it's time I got out. Gotham's media has been trying to find me, why not come to them? Join this circus of society."

I flick my eyes to the side of the stage. The Bat is here. I roll my eyes back to Gordon. He's scolding me on how unsafe this is.

"I've told you, I'm not hiding from a man in make up. What is there to fear?"

"Your life."

I laugh, it sounds like a cross between my normal one and the one I had when with Bruce. Pretty none the less.

"My life? That's nothing new, Commissioner. I've had that threat everyday of my life. I'm not going to hide. I need to get out and here is a chance."

"Be careful, Jezika," he says, reaching out and grabbing my arm as I turn to go.

I glance over my shoulder at him. I smile brightly.

"I'm fine. The Batman is here."

Theo lightly lifts me by my hips off the stage. I finish the flute in my hand and pass it off to a server as I lead us to the dance floor. I stop and hold my hands out for Theo to dance with me.

My left hand and his right hand clasp. I lift my other arm to his shoulder. He places his other hand on my hip. A slow song is on. We dance the 'three step'. Dancing differently than these other couples who press together and move in circles.

I twirl out half way through the song. Theo pulls me back. I smile as I close my eyes before he twirls me out again. The only thing holding us together is his fingers lightly in mine.

My waist is circled and I'm yanked from Theo roughly. I smash into the chest of somebody. They're in a black suit. I look up as they grip my tiny wrist tightly. Painfully. I don't show them that it hurts. The wolf masked man looks at me. Humming as he dances us erratically to some music only he heard. My feet drag and stumble as he moves us.

The music stops. Lights flood the stage. The Mayor stands at the podium.

"Shh. Shh," the man 'purrs' in my ear.

I struggle. My free hand slips in his pocket while I do so. It doesn't work. My knee lifts as I growl.

He falls away from me, laughing and crowing with his unique voice. I fall a little forwards from how abruptly he released me. I glare down at the man as the Mayor and all eyes are on us.

"Ha. He. Ho. Ha. Ha," he says with a smirk as he stands.

I stand stubbornly with an object in my hand. He throws his mask over his shoulder without care. Chaos erupts. People scream and flood the exits. Theo calls my name as he's swept away in the crowd. I flick the object in my hand open.

"Really. Do you not get my blunt hints?" I drawl in my dark voice as I flick the hair out of my face with a movement of my head. The blade in my hands glints in the light like my skin.

"I really love your, uh, _spirit,_ doll," he says while looking me over. "You dressed up and everything!" he says happily like I was his date or something.

"It's a costume party, Clown," I drawl.

"I came in co-uh-stume-uh," he says while fixing the cuffs of his suit proudly. "I came as the Big Bad Wolf."

"Come to take his Riding Hood away," I sneer. "Wrong story. I came as an angel. Not some childhood girl from an age old story."

He laughs. I attack. I'm across the distance before he can finish his first breath. My foot smacks the side of his face hard. My hand goes out to help my fall. I flip with the rest of the momentum to land on my feet. I gaze at the clown calmly as he stands quickly. I slip out of his reach easily as he rushes me. A man comes from behind, thinking he is sneaking up on me.

I reach back and grab him. I hurl him with all my might. He smacks into the clown. I twirl the blade in my hand smoothly as the clown laughs and sinks a knife into the man to stop his moving so he could get up. He stands smoothly, smirking at me.

I ready for his next attack. I go to lift my foot. My eyes widen at the advancing man. My foot wont lift. The heels stuck.

Everything slows. He tackles me, just as shocked as I am that I didn't move. I couldn't. The world tilts as the music and chaos is gone. Just my wide eyes looking at the clown with his grip on my waist. He's trying to let go fast. Not fast enough.

My eyes widen as a gasp of shocked pain escapes me. My back had smacked the ground, his weight pushing me down harder. My head whips backwards to smack the flag stone floor.

Pain burst to life through my body as my vision unclouds. A scream doesn't come out. The pain isn't focused on my ankle or head. It's focused on my back. I hear nothing. Just the rushing of my blood in my ears. I can't move. Too much pain.

I can see the clown's mouth moving as he leans over me. My vision keeps going in and out. It hurts. So much pain. My vision comes to as I'm put on my stomach. I can see the Batman trying to get through the clown's men to me. He's yelling. So is Gordon.

I come to again with a sting on my face. The clown is looking me in the eye. His lips are moving fast. I don't know what he is saying. He seems angry. Frantic.

There's no pain. It's all numbed. Is this what Marie felt like? Is this what she felt as I lied to her? My vision clouds to black.

I'm weightless…

Floating….

..Fading...

…Lost….

No…

I'm being… carried. My eyes flutter a little. Black cloth. I vaguely feel the arm under my knees and the arm just under my shoulders.

"C..car…carllllll," I say weakly, struggling to get it out only to have the end gush slowly from my lips as everything fades one last time.


	23. Carlton Lost love Rest In Pieces

I awake to white. That once color I once loved so. Once before all of this started. Before Father killed me.

I turn my head. Hospital. Small hospital. Special one. There was a heart monitor and a drip. I turn my head to the side as I shut my eyes tight. What had happened?

…

The wings. The metal framework that attached them to the dress had been driven into my back. My eyes close. He had saved me. Why?

I'm cursed.

The door opens.

"Miss di Morte?"

I do not move from staring at the wall. Gordon comes around to sit in the chair facing me on the side of the room that I was staring at. I don't look at him. I stare off at the wall. Beyond this white walled place.

He looks sad. His eyes look down at his hands.

"The…" he stops. His voice is soft. A sad whisper.

I wait.

"The Joker took you to a waiting ambulance."

My eyes flick to him. They lock on his form. No emotion in them. He flinches at the lack of that winkle that had once been in my eyes. Just empty.

"He's in love with you. We found your men all massacred in your home." He stops.

I feel the tears in my eyes. My throat closing like the fist of my father when he had choked me before. My chest hurt. My heart had stopped beating. Sinking. Waiting for him to finish. Hoping he doesn't say what I think he is.

"Carlton was the main focus. His-his face had been carved in a mock of the Joker's. His heart was..was carved out. We can't find it. But he left a note." He seems to be waiting for me to snap. He looks at me. The tears are frozen in my eyes. Pain is slowly clouding my golden eyes. "He said that you shall never have the heart of the man who loved you."

"NOO!" I scream in pure anguish.

I try to move. I'm strapped to the bed. I violently fight at the straps.

"CARLTON!" I scream as I finally cry. Trying to get loose. It's not true. He's lying! Only Carlton and Bruce ever told the truth.

I scream myself raw. A nurse and doctor stand at the door, looking in sadly at me. Years of pain finally coming out.

"My sweet, Carlton," I sob in a ragged voice, soft and pained like it had been for Marie. "No.." I sob, shaking from the raking pain of my tight throat and my shattered heart. I cough and hiccup every now and then as my sore throat was ignored. "My sweet…Carl.. Please! Carl.."

I eventually stop. Emotionally dead. The tears don't stop until hours after my voice and movements. Bruce came while I was in this state. His lips moved as he sat in the chair Gordon had sat in. Talking to me. I heard nothing. I just stared at the wall in a dead way.

I lost track of time. Time moved separately from me. Bruce came every now and then. I dreamed of Carlton in my sleep. I saw Carlton while awake. Memories flooding me. All the times I had felt what I had denied. Love. Love for the man who had loved me.

At one point I received a visit in the night while I stared at the roof. Tears flowing anew.

The clown. He looked down at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes. It was covered by a smirk. Happiness. His hand stroked my cheek as I stared past him.

"Shh. Shh," he says in an attempt at soothing. "Now we can be together."

I turn my head slowly. I look right at him. My eyes locking on his. He looks pleased that I acknowledged him.

"Carl," I whisper.

He frowns. Anger flashes in his eyes. He covers it fast.

"Is gone. All you have to do is get better, my little Biondi."

I blink. Long. Slow.

He smiles down at me. Waiting. Expectant. I know what he wants. Anger flooded my eyes. He frowns as he sees the pure rage in my eyes.

"Was my life. I'll never be your Biondi," I hiss.

I turn my head away sharply. I do not look back at him. He fumes. He leaves eventually.

The next day I left. Leaving it behind.


End file.
